ParentHood
by RockChick11
Summary: AU, claire's lover works away but who is it? Veronica and Madison are the kids they have but Madison is a rouge teen who needs to improve on her behavior or she will get kicked out of School. Most wellknown characters are in this story, ENJOY ! R&R :D
1. Chapter 1 Home And Away

Hey its me again with another story with many ideas, this is a AU story so I hope you like it, the main characters will be in this story and ones i have made up. My other stories will be soon coming to an end so I decided to upload this first chapter of ParentHood.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Own no characters apart from the ones I make up

Summary: Claire is finding it hard to cope with a rouge teen as she has had warnings about been kicked out of school, her spouse is working away but who is it? Can her oldest daughter improve her attitude due to someone special or will she get kicked out of school and will be forced to move to a different state.

Reveiws are amazing i love seeing i have emails of alerts, it lets me know that you like it and want me to carry on :)

So enjoy coz i loved writing the first chap ;D

* * *

><p>"Ronnie get back here now!" Claire shouted at her mischievous daughter that was running away from her, "You need to go and clean your bedroom or you won't be staying at your Auntie Kmart's tonight!"<p>

Ronnie was still running away from her mom, she had been told countless times to go and clean her room. Ronnie's full name was Veronica Riley Redfield and was the age of four, she had long dark brown hair with piercing blue eyes just like her mom, and she was spitting image of Claire.

Ronnie had an older sister, she was a lot older than her and her name was Madison Marie Redfield but Maddie or Sonny was her short call. She took her looks from her other parent with dark chocolate brown eyes matching her mid length dark brown hair along with with a few stray highlights of blonde here and there and sported a nose ring, Claire wasn't happy when she found out. Madison was sixteen years of age, she was attending the local high school which was named Racoon High, she was close to been kicked out if her behaviour didn't improve.

"Veronica Riley Redfield, go and tidy your room little miss." Claire ordered while standing at the living room door way.

The young child slowly appeared from around the back of the L-shaped couch with an innocent smile.

Claire knew where she had hidden, every time she was in trouble she would go hiding behind the couch, she really needed to find a new hiding place. The redhead crossed her arms over her chest looking knowingly at her daughter, "Room. Go clean it Ronnie, it's a mess." Then moved out of the door way to let the moaning child past.

"But Mom…" Ronnie groaned pouting her bottom lip hoping it would do the trick.

"No buts and pouting isn't going to let you off, no go tidy your room before Aunt Kmart comes for you." Claire watched Ronnie stomping up the stair way, "You can drop the attitude as well." She shook her head then made her way through to the kitchen, "Attitude just like Madison's." She muttered under her breath.

The redhead heard the front door open and shut, she turned her head to see her oldest looking worse for wear.

"Hey Mom." She greeted with a croaky throat.

"Where the HELL have you been? I have been trying to call you all night." Claire demanded causing Madison to wince at the loudness of her Mom's voice.

"I was staying over at a friends, my battery ran out on my phone and please don't shout I have a major headache." The teen's hair was messy, her make-up smeared and smelt of alcohol.

"Don't tell me to not to shout, I have a right to be angry at the fact my oldest who has gone rouge." Claire spat back, "go get yourself cleaned and ready, I'll finish this later." She added. She watched her oldest stagger up the stairs and could smell the strong stench of alcohol, "Glad I'm not that age no more." She thought to her self while making her way back to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Ronnie wasn't cleaning her room like her mother had told her, she was shovelling her belongings under her small bed but stopped to hear heavy footsteps walking past her door. "Sonny!" She screeched with excitement getting up to run to her sister but nearly tripping up on her toys.<p>

"Hey squirt, not so loud okay? Sis had a bad headache." The teen bent down to give Ronnie a hug.

When Ronnie pulled away she pinched the bridge of her nose due to the strong odour of alcohol, "You stink!" she squeaked.

Madison chuckled at her reaction, "Its called alcohol babe." She subsequently walked into her room heading for her on suite bathroom. She turned on the shower, once stripped out of her clothes she stepped into the welcoming warm water pouring from the shower head.

* * *

><p>It was hard for Claire to bring up her two daughters while her partner was travelling around the country looking for security guard jobs, it paid well but it came with a price of not seeing her lover as much she wanted. Every night she would receive phone calls that would last up to an hour if not more, it was hard to put the phone down every time though. When she would wait for her lover for months on end to come home it would be worth it, Claire wouldn't lie at the fact they made up for it. The sex was amazing.<p>

As Claire was making lunch Ronnie joined her at the island in the kitchen, "Done my room Mommy." She beamed sporting a cheeky grin.

Claire looked at her while platting the pasta into bowls, "Have you **Cleaned** your room Veronica or have you just hid I under your bed any how?" Claire knew how sneaky she was and took it after Maddie who picked it up from her other parent.

"Cleaned it." She quickly said before taking the bowl of pasta to stop the smirk appearing on her small face.

"I'll be checking chica." She warned.

Claire felt a vibration in her back pocket, she instantly smiled she knew who it would be. She pulled out the smart flip phone to see a text from 'Babe' and her smile grew bigger.

"**Hey my beautiful wife, how are you? Xxxxxxxx**_"_ The text read.

Claire pressed the keys and sent a message back saying, "**Hey babe I'm good thanks, how's you? I'm missing you so bad xxxxxxxxx" **and then pressed 'ok' to send.

Within seconds she got a reply…

"**Good to hear hunny, yeah I'm good thanks it'll be better when I can have you in my arms, missing you greatly its unbearable going to sleep knowing your not there xxxxxxxxx"**

Claire smiled but felt her partner's pain because she felt the same when she would go to bed.

"**Im glad and I cant wait for you to come home to hold me, the kids miss you too xxxxxxxxx"**

***Vibrate***

"**Neither can I beautiful I won't want to let you go and I miss them too, how are they? Both behaving I hope xxxxxxx"**

Claire rolled her eyes knowing Maddie's behaviour and her antics.

"**Hehe I wont want you to! ;) Well Ronnie is good she cant wait to see you and for you to read her bedtime stories, then there is Maddie who has been missing certain classes at school, not coming home on time and when she does she's either smelling of cigarettes or alcohol, she's outa control xxxxxxxx" **

**S**he sighed at the end of the text she hated telling her lover that she was misbehaving.

***Vibrate***

"**Ahh that's my little chica, she takes after you Claire and for Maddie I will be having words with her when I get back, its not fair her doing that specially when Ronnie is the age she is its bad enough that im not there to help let alone her acting rouge."**

Claire sighed once again.

"**Of course she takes after me ;) she might listen to you than me and when will you be coming home?"**

***vibrate***

"**I hope so coz I don't want her getting kicked out of school, well its hard to say babe here in New York its busy and a lot of jobs been waiting to be filled so I don't know, I gotta go on shift, I shall call you tonight, Saturday shifts aren't as bad, I love you with all my heart Claire xxxxxxxx3 "**

Claire read through her text and felt slightly lost without her lover by her side especially when she wasn't sure when her partner would be returning home.

"**Well I hope it works I duno what I'll do if she gets kicked outa school, okay I understand babe I'll be looking forward to it ;) Ronnie is at K's tonight and Madison is at Chris's, I love you an awful lot xxxxxx"**

The final text was sent and she returned to plating up the pasta, Maddie strode into the kitchen looking better and cleaner not mentioning smelling a lot nicer too.

"Sorry Mom about last night, I should have borrowed my friends phone to tell you where I was." The teen sounded truthfully sorry but Claire wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"Damn right you should have tried to get through to me even if your phone was dead!" She shouted to the oldest. "I'm getting sick of your behaviour to last me a life time, its hard trying to take care of both of you while the person we all love is travelling around the country for different security jobs, yes it may pay amazingly. Yes I have a job, two in fact, working at the garage with your Uncle Chris and to take care of you both the best I can."

Madison looked down at her ripped styled jeans, she knew she had done wrong, "Mom I'm honestly sorry, what can I do to help?" She asked quietly.

Claire folded her arms, "You can stay out of my way until Chris comes to pick you up later." She told her.

Maddie scowled, "I'm not stayi…" she started to argue back but saw the warning look on her Mom. She picked up her bowl of pasta and went back to her room.

Ronnie walked back into the kitchen with an empty bowl smiling proudly, "Finished Mommy." She said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? do like the kids ? and who is claire's partner could be any RE characters ;), i shall be updating the next chapter soon too depending on how many of you want me to carry on, thanks for reading ciao x<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Home Coming

Thanks for the reviews :D, And well we will have to see shortly who claire's partner is ;)

A story that i advice you guys to go and read is **If Life Were Like This by black helix** by the way its awesome ! :D

* * *

><p>The day had flown by, Ronnie had packed an overnight bag with help from Madison and then was soon picked up by Kmart, which left Madison in the company of her Mom.<p>

Madison was up in her room watching TV and listening to the music channel, a knock at the teen's door brought her eyes to her Mom.

"Hey." Madison quietly greeted, it was just above a whisper, "I thought you didn't want to see me until Chris comes and picks me up."

Claire went to perch herself on the end of the double bed, bringing her right leg up tucking it under her leaving the left leg to hang.

"I didn't say I didn't want to see you, it was more of keep out of my way, which you have done, surprisingly." Claire told her with the same voice level.

Sonny nodded at her Mom and averted her eyes back to the plasma screen, "I miss her, Mom."

Claire knew who she meant and smiled slightly, "Same here Sonny, but it was her choice to go chasing her dream job. I wasn't going to stop her." She pointed out.

Madison switched the TV set off and wanted to listen to her Mom, it was the least she could do after last night. She shuffled closer to where her Mom was sat, "Ronnie cries at night sometimes, 'cause she misses her." She calmly admitted.

Claire looked at her oldest, "I know she does, she comes creeping in my bed but she's gone before sun rise."

Madison had no idea her younger sister did that but she wanted to move away from the subject because she could remember when she used to do it a few years back. "So when is she coming home? Or don't you know?"

Claire let out a long sigh she didn't know, "Honestly, I don't know, she text me a bit ago saying she was in New York. She said it was busy and had no idea when she would be returning home."

Madison pulled up her knees to her chest, "does she miss us?"

Claire smiled, "Of course she does, she asked about both of you. I told her the truth which meant, your behaviour." She raised her eye brow.

The teen knew what her Mom was getting at and got off the bed, "I need a smoke." She went over to her jacket pulling out a packet of cigarettes, she heard her Mom sigh. "I don't know hat you're sighing at, you used to smoke and I wouldn't be surprised if you've had a sneaky one."

"Don't start, Madison," Claire sternly replied to the hormonal teen, "I gave up a few months back." She lied.

Madison picked up her flip lighter and had a smug smile growing on her face, "Oh yeah, then why the hell did Leila tell me you had a cig the other week? Then she said, you had a glass of liquor in your hand." She was about to reach for her ball cap when she saw her Mom marching over to her.

"Yes I did but I'm sorry, the way you have been acting you can't exactly blame me, I have to find some way of getting frustration out." She argued back.

Madison laughed wickedly, "Yeah because Mam isn't here to help with that is she? It's a wonder you haven't had a one night stand with someone to get relief." She had definitely had crossed the line.

"Get out, of my sight, now." Claire growled and once her daughter left the room with a confident stride, she had to calm down.

What Madison said was out of line, Claire would never do that to her wife she loved her far too much for it to be thrown away. Claire would stand by her vows that she made on their wedding day, once she made a promise she kept it.

She remembered that day as if it was yesterday. Claire wore a white dress that fitted her every curve she had, it flowed behind her, and she looked flawless.

Claire walked out of Madison's bedroom, then down the stairs and saw Chris waiting at the bottom.

"Chris, I didn't hear you come in." Claire was surprised that he came early.

"Well you know me. Just saw Maddie come down, she looked annoyed." He commented, giving a wandering look.

Claire walked into the kitchen huffing and collected a bottle of water out of the fridge, "Don't go there, please. I don't know what's going off in her head." The redhead brushed her hair back with her free hand.

"Okay, I can guess what she's been up to." He didn't need an explanation, he knew how the teen was changing. Madison had been going rouge since the other adult left on her job. She would get worse every time her other Mom left for work again.

Claire walked through to the living room and went over to the glass doors that opened out onto the garden. Claire watched her oldest sitting casually sitting on the garden wall smoking.

"You used to be like that, Claire." Chris told his sister.

Claire pulled a face, "not that bad, yes I smoked and went out at night but I didn't miss classes, plus I came home on time." She defended herself against his comment.

* * *

><p>Madison turned around on the wall after putting her cig out and saw her Mom talking to Chris. She made her way to the doors and opened them making the pair jump.<p>

"You ready to go to Chris's?" Claire asked her.

The teen put her lighter in her jacket pocket along with her packet of smokes and then shoved her hands in her jean pockets, leaning on the wall with attitude. "Yeah I guess so." She muttered under her breath but both adults heard her.

Chris clapped his hands together trying to break the tension, "okay then, Sonny grab ya bag and say goodbye to your Mom."

"Goodbye Mom." The three syllable words slipped out arrogantly and walked between the siblings.

When Madison was out of earshot Claire glared at her brother, "I used to be like that, did I?" Claire referred back to what Chris said.

Chris got his car keys out of his trouser pocket, "I take that back, sis." He comforted her by patting her shoulder, "Later Claire."

Claire followed him out of the room, Madison was waiting impatient for her Uncle.

"Can we go now?" She moaned at the pair.

Chris sighed at her attitude, "I'll bring her back tomorrow lunch, ready for her Sunday dinner."

He opened the door watching his niece climb into his car, he walked over to his car and waved at his sister.

* * *

><p>The afternoon quickly became late evening, Claire was watching a movie on the TV and she had a small glass of whiskey. The house phone was next to her waiting for her Wife to ring her like she said she would but it was eight-thirty, normally she would have rung before seven.<p>

The redhead picked up her glass of whiskey and downed the remains of it, she went over the liquor cabinet until she heard a unusual knock at the front door. It set her on edge as no one would call at this time of night, unless it was Carlos.

She placed the small glass on the table next to her and cautiously walked over to the front door. Claire wasn't dressed for any visitors, she was in along white night shirt that just went past her backside.

When she opened the front door her heart quickened at the person that stood before her. Claire had noticed her hair had grown since the last time she saw her.

"Alice." She whispered with a growing smile.

Alice hadn't said anything but stepped forward pulling Claire by the waist and kissed her soundly, she pulled away and rested her head on her Wife's shoulder. "Hello Claire, god have I missed you and the kids." She eventually said to her wife.

Clair whimpered, she hadn't seen her wife for over six months, been this close to her again made her realise she was lucky they had a strong, trusting relationship.

The redhead pulled the brunette inside and closed the door behind her, "I've missed you so much, it's been unbelievably hard without you." Claire admitted to her lover, she hadn't noticed a tear had slipped from her eye, Alice had wiped it away sweetly.

"Shhh, I'm here now." Alice rubbed her Wife's sides to comfort her.

Claire pulled her into a kiss that she deepened and quickly made it passionate. Their lips moved against each others in time, Claire's hands pushed Alice against the door which had made her moan quietly.

Alice wanted to take this somewhere else, so she turned Claire around to the door and gently placed her hands carefully on Claire's bum. A whimper had involuntary escaped Claire's lips, Alice's hands glided swiftly to each of her wife's thighs, bringing them to rest in her waist.

This movement made Claire learn back into the cold surface of the door, she was breathing heavily and kept fluttering her eyes. That motion gave Alice access to her Wife's neck, the brunette headed straight for her Wife's pulse point that was visibly beating in her neck, she sucked the flustered skin and softly bit. Claire moaned and wrapped her hands around Alice's neck, and then fell forward into Alice roughly.

Alice let one of her hands grab Claire's back and headed up the stairs to their room, forgetting the lights and the TV.

Once they were up the stairs, Alice fell into their bedroom door and once they were in she kicked the door behind her. Claire crushed her raw lips against Alice's before they both fell onto the double bed. Alice's hands drifted up Claire's buttoned shirt and with ease undid the buttons, coming in contact with the heated body, this is what she missed all those months away.

After Claire's shirt was thrown to the floor, she reached for Alice's top pulling it over her head then through it to join her own top. Claire was glad that Alice's trousers where easy to pull off because normally one of them would wear skinny jeans, which were a hard job to pull off.

Claire's eyes started to flutter again, both of their bodies were heating rapidly, sweat was becoming visible on their skin, breathes were hitching to a point of loosing their voices.

"I love you, Claire." Alice whispered into her Wife's ear, she sucked her neck for the countless times that night. It was leaving dark marks on her neck and she knew Claire hated them.

"I…I…lov…I love you…to." Claire croaked out arching into Alice.

After three and a half hours they shared lazy kisses, with Alice's arms around Claire's body protectively.

"Alice," she whispered, her Wife hummed in response.

"When you were texting me, where was you?" Claire swallowed after talking quietly, her throat was aching.

"I was getting ready to board the plane to here." Alice replied but tiredness was heard in her voice.

Claire smiled against the nape of Alice's neck, "And there was me thinking you was going on shift."

Alice looked down to the person she just made love to and smirked, "Well I wasn't going to tell you, it would of ruined the surprise appearance."

Claire chuckled, "It was a surprise that's for sure, and you're full of them."

Alice kissed Claire's sweaty forehead in reply and they both eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>So who ever guessed or thought it was alice well your right :), hope you guys carry on reading hope you let me know what you think you kind people :D ciao x<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Morning Differences

Okays here is chapter 3, for the people who have reviewed thankyou very much :D *thumbs up*Some of the peoples questions about the kids situation and ehat not they will be answered in this chapter :)

FanFicGal: Thanks for the review ! and your wandering questions are going to be answered or at least one of them :) and I know they would gain a load more fans for the movie ! ahaha wishful thinking !

* * *

><p>The next morning Madison got up before Chris, she had got dressed and sneaked down stairs to go for her morning cigarette.<p>

"Madison Redfield, what do you think you are doing?" Chris caught her sneaking down the stairs.

She sighed and turned around, she was about to speak but Chris interrupted her.

"Don't, let me guess," he put his finger to his chin making out he was thinking hard, "Oh, you going for a smoke."

Madison shrugged at him and continued down the stair case, "Tell Mom, I don't care no more, she smoked." Once she reached the bottom she was out lighting a smoke in no time.

"No but you will if I tell Alice." He murmured to himself.

Even Chris couldn't handle his rouge niece he just hoped somebody could before she got worse.

Madison walked over to the bench that was sat outside the door as she took a drag of her smoke she felt her cell vibrate in her jean pocket. She crinkled her brow wandering who it would be at this time of the morning.

**Hope you have been good for my brother, I'll see you when you get home I've got you a surprise present for you and Ronnie, Love Mom x x x  
><strong>

Madison smiled at the text, and replied back to her Mom seconds later, then finished off her smoke.

* * *

><p>Ronnie sat on the couch in Kmart's living room watching Tom and Jerry, she was wrapped up in a blanket with her auntie.<p>

"Aunty K, do you think the stork would bring me a baby sister or brother?" She sweetly asked as she watched the cartoon.

Kmart went wide eyed at the question, she had no idea and wasn't sure how to answer her, "Sweetie, I'm not sure it be best if you ask your Mom that question she will have better answers than me." She offered to the young girl.

"Did a stork drop Madison off at the door step too?" Veronica was asking another awkward question.

Kmart knew she couldn't answer the girl truthfully so she decided to change the subject, "How about some pancakes for my little niece then we'll get ready to take you back home."

Ronnie had forgotten her own question and jumped up from the couch and squealed, "Yeah, can I have chocolate sauce on it?"

Kmart nodded her head, "As much as you want my pudding." She watched veronica race into the kitchen and laughed into her hand, "Glad she forgot that question."

* * *

><p>Claire was down stairs in the kitchen getting dinner ready for when her kids come back until she felt smooth arms circling her waist.<p>

"This smells great." Alice whispered into her lover's ear.

Claire fell into her wife and smiled, "It will taste better than the smell once its cooked." She replied back still cutting the carrots up.

"Not as good as you taste though." Alice rubbed Claire's waist gently.

"Stop it, I'm trying to cook dinner." Claire found it hard to resist Alice when she was like this because she knew the mornings like this don't last very long.

"Sorry it's just the fact I can't resist you." She watched Claire put down the knife and the carrot stick.

Claire turned around in Alice's arms coming eye to eye, "What do you want?" she asked, when Alice was like this in the morning it meant she wanted something from Claire.

Alice kissed her lovers lips and drew away, "I want another." She simply said.

Claire was confused so she offered some suggestions, "You want another night like last night? Or do you want another kiss? Or another shower with me?" Claire was running out of suggestions.

"Hmmm all three of them would be good but I want something with you," she watched Claire closely but she couldn't find the answer in her, "Claire Redfield, I wan another baby with you." She felt her wife tense up after her words.

"Alice," she sighed, "I can't, especially with how you're working away constantly, Sonny hasn't been herself recently and Ronnie has only just gotten into junior school." Claire looked sorry at her wife. "I'm sorry."

"What if I made sure Madison got back on track with school and I got a job closer to home?" Alice tried again.

Claire leaned away from Alice slightly, "Alice, if you could I don't think Carlos will want to donate his sperm again, do you?"

Alice considered what she was saying and nodded, she moved out of the kitchen but surprisingly had a grin on her face.

Carlos was their best friend, when he found out that the pair wanted kids of their own he was the first person who they went to for a donation. His girlfriend at the time wasn't happy and left him, the second time they asked for another donation he was still single so it wasn't too bad but now he had his own daughter and wife it wouldn't be fair to ask him.

The way that it was done so there was no intimate action all three had gone down to the hospital and had the procedure done there. Carlos had a test tube to use then Alice donated her eggs then both were put together then Claire carried them until it was time for birth. The same thing happened with their second child which was Ronnie.

"Alice, could you set the table up, please?" Claire called from the kitchen.

"Why the table there's only going to be us." Alice asked puzzled walking back into the kitchen.

Claire turned, "No the kids are going to be home in like a bit." And she went back to what she was doing.

Alice smiled at the mention of the kids, she couldn't wait to see them, "Later I'll take Sonny out and have a chat about her behaviour."

Claire walked over to Alice and kissed her cheek, "Thanks, you might talk more sense into her than me." Claire scoffed, every time she had a talk with Madison about how she was acting out she would try and start an argument or find away to avoid the subject.

Alice sighed, "I'll try my best."

Claire smiled at her, it was a silent thank you.

* * *

><p>Chris slammed his car door shut and turned to Madison, "I wish you would get your act together, you're getting ridiculous, it's a wonder Claire hasn't sent you to a detention camp or something."<p>

Madison rolled her eyes at him while putting her seat belt on, "Oh you do over react Uncle Chris, your worse than Auntie Kmart sometimes." She muttered.

Chris looked over at her, "Don't say another word until you get home." He warned.

"Yeah whatever Christopher." She replied smartly.

Chris scowled at her, "I'm going to make sure your Mom grounds you for that." Chris hated his full name being used.

Madison pulled a face at him, "What just for that, I've called Mom worse than that and she hasn't grounded me."

Chris snorted, "That's the problem." He looked out of his car's window and spotted the dark clouds forming together and turned the windows up.

Madison narrowed her eyes at her uncle, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Its means you get away with far too much when your Mam isn't around, you know Claire isn't the harsh one out of them both so you walk all over her as if she is nothing to you, I see it!" Chris was harsh this time and it had made Madison quiet for a few seconds.

"That's so not true." She tried to defend herself but it wasn't enough to win.

"Really? It's not what I've witnessed recently." He nearly shouted at her but he knew if her over did it there would be some serious trouble.

Chris expected a smart reply but he looked over and saw Madison pull down on her hat and stared out of her window looking into nothingness.

For the remainder of the drive back to his sisters, it was silent and very uncomfortable for Madison.

* * *

><p>Hmmm what do you think ? What are we going to do with Madison ? I have a idea of what but i want to hear ideas ;D thanks for reading, Ciao x<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Making An Entry

Sorry it took so long to update! Ive been glued to the film of Bloomington, its awesome you guys HAVE to check it out !

Here's the next chapter...

* * *

><p>"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!" Veronica screamed as she hopped out of Kmart's car. The little girl ran as fast as she could and once near her she leapt into her Mam's arms hugging her tightly.<p>

Alice hugged her tight and kissed her head, "I've missed you too little quirt." Alice muffed back to her youngest.

Kmart and Claire watched them both reunite with smiles, "Aww." Cooed her other Mom.

Once Alice put Ronnie down, the little girl went over to Claire so she could pick her up. As Claire bent down to pick her daughter up she saw Chris's car make entrance to the drive way.

Alice smiled, she could see Madison in the passenger seat, her normal self, and Alice shook her head at the teen's attitude.

Claire watched Madison get out of the car, she slammed the car door and glared at Chris as he closed his door. She could tell Chris was going to moan about something, she could read it on them both already.

"Madison Marie Redfield, come and get your overnight bag." Chris shouted over to the ignoring teen.

Madison turned around and used bad sign language, what she didn't notice was Alice was walking up behind her.

As Madison turned around she bumped into her other parent, "Err Hi, Mam." She looked innocent, she knew she was in trouble.

"Listen to your Uncle now!" She shouted at Madison.

Sonny gulped and hurried to go pick up her bag from the car.

Claire sighed and carried Ronnie inside with Kmart behind her.

"Looks like Madison is going to be in trouble before she even steps into the house by the looks of it." Kmart commented as she watched the commotion outside.

Claire put Ronnie down and turned to Kmart, "That's nothing out of the normal, believe me." Claire scoffed.

Kmart shook her head, she had heard what Madison would get up to, she was glad Madison wasn't hers, she didn't know how Claire coped when Alice was away.

Madison came strolling in with Alice on her heals, "Sorry Mam, he's been shouting at me all morning." The teen complained, she saw Kmart and waved at her.

"Okay, I'm off now. It's nice to see you back Alice." Kmart waved off exiting the kitchen.

"Thanks, K." Claire called.

"Uncle Chris is waiting to talk to you Mom." Madison remained Claire.

Claire looked at her oldest daughter, "No doubt he will be telling me how badly you have been for him." Claire didn't sound happy at all, today was meant to of been nice, a family dinner for a change.

Madison looked down in shame and watched her Mom walk off to see Chris.

Ronnie was sitting on the couch watching cartoons, Madison looked over at her, "Wish I was her age again." She muttered.

Alice heard her oldest, "I'd rather not go there again." Alice commented back.

Madison rolled her eyes, "Have I always been a pain in the back side for everyone all my life?"

Alice smirked, "Ever since in your Moms stomach you caused trouble." She joked but Madison didn't see the humorous side to it.

"Your not helping." Madison sighed and went into her pockets for her cigarettes.

"Well you need to help yourself before anyone else tries." Alice walked off after her remark, Madison just stood there with the end of the cig in her mouth watching her Mam walk off.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you." Madison said to herself, pulling out her lighter then heading to the back door.

Claire and Chris were talking to each other and Alice could hear well, it wasn't a comforting talk by any means.

"She's out of control, Claire! I can't handle her and you defiantly can't!" Chris argued with his sister.

Claire's arms where folded over her red jacket, "What are you trying to say Chris? Because I know you're dying to say it."

Chris shook his head, "She needs to go to a detention centre or somewhere, where she will learn to be respectful." He shouted back.

Claire glared at him, "What like us you mean? When our parents dumped us there? I would never do that to my kids, ever!"

Chris stepped back remembering the six months they had away from their parents because no one was there to take care of them when they worked away.

"I'm going, I'll call up tomorrow sis." His voice was softer this time.

Claire looked away, they both knew the next day was a different day. There was never time to hold grudges.

"Bye." It was simple and short, Claire walked back into the house. Dealing with her brother was one issue dealing with rouge teen was another.

Claire walked into the living room, "Where has she gone now?" she sounded annoyed but her question was answered by seeing smoke going past the window.

Claire walked over to the back door and opened it, "Get back in here now. We need a serious chat."

Madison dropped her near finished fag and stubbed it out, then followed her Mom back in, "Round two, Mom and Mam."

"Veronica, can you go up stairs to watch TV?" Alice asked as she walked back into the room.

Veronica jumped from her seat and ran through to the hall way up the stairs.

"Why can't you be that complying?" Claire asked.

"Because, I take after you. The sixteen version of you." Her words were harsh and spiteful.

"Sit." Alice pointed to the couch next to the teen.

"I'm not a dog." Madison challenged.

"I know that, dogs behave better than you, now listen to your Mam." Claire told Madison.

Sonny did as she was told eventually, "Isn't this nice having a nice family talk, aw I have missed these." She sarcastically commented.

Claire was on the verge of going spare, "Stop with the smart arse marks and LISTEN to your Mam." Claire then walked over to the cooked dinner and started to plate up.

"So Mam, what is it that you want to say?" Madison's voice was low, she knew not to push Alice's patients.

"You're getting beyond the punishment of being grounded. We don't know what we are going to do with you." Alice's voice was warning and threatening, Madison listened to every syllable.

The teen looked down, she knew it herself but how could she explain her actions without getting someone she cares about so much involved.

"Lets start with school." Alice started again, she earned a worried gaze from her daughter, "Your classes, why are you missing them?"

Madison couldn't tell her the truth but lied instead, "I don't like school." It wasn't a lie as such but it wasn't the truth either.

Alice's face softened, "I hated school but I didn't bunk off though."

Madison rolled her eyes, "Fine, okay. I'll go to all my classes then." She couldn't be bothered to argue.

"Is someone bullying you?" Alice asked.

Madison lay back on the couch, "No, Mam. I'm not being bullied." She exaggerated.

"Then what is it?" Alice was begging she was running out of patience.

"I'm studying double English Literature on my days when I have Maths." Madison shouted.

She was about to get up off the couch but was stopped when Alice held her.

"Are you struggling with Maths?" Alice asked softly.

"No Mam, I just prefer English, that's all." Madison replied calmer.

"Ok, that's one sorted. Now why are you treating your Mom as if she is nothing to you when I'm not here?" Alice started another topic, knowing this would be harder.

"I don't mean to." Madison told her Mam, she hadn't got a totally reason why.

"Do you blame her for me not being around?" Alice held her daughters hands.

Sonny shrugged.

Claire was listening in on the talk, if what Alice said was the truth then how would they sort it? Alice was never around for long. Her breaks were two weeks long, if that.

Alice stared at Sonny waiting for an answer.

"I guess so, but I don't mean to though, I just, I don't know." Madison's answers were hard to understand sometimes but Alice could eventually get through to her.

"Well at least we have got somewhere with this." Alice breathed out obviously exhausted by the talk.

Madison smiled, "I've missed you, Mam." And then hugged her tightly.

Alice replied it back to her and smiled, she looked over to Claire who was smiling back at her.

* * *

><p>Any idea what Maddison is hiding ? :P thanks for reading ciao x<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 School

Thanks for reviewing guys, your bout to find out about Madison and her problem, enjoy :D

* * *

><p>"Madison Redfield?" The English tutor called for the register.<p>

"Here, ma'am." Maddie answered, she looked down at her work that had been marked with an A+.

"Yo, Sonny what did you get for 'The Forbidden Love' essay?" Her class mate asked her, she was called Ashley.

"I got an A+." Sonny replied happily.

Ashley was happy for her, "Get you English wiz, anyone would think you be having a relationship with Miss Hanson to get that grade. The essay was hard to do."

Sonny smirked, "Whatever Ash, what did you get for it?" Sonny was intrigued, Ashley never did so well in English as she did.

Ashley lifted the sheet of paper that her grade on it.

Sonny smirked, "Ouch! C-, well you have better pick up or you'll be repeating this school year." She was trying to contain her laughter.

The blonde was glaring at her, "Thanks for your support, Redfield but then again you're failing Math."

Sonny wasn't bothered as long her English grades were sky high it didn't matter, "So, I don't care about Math, I'm not going to do anything with it when I graduate."

Ashley sat back in her seat and had a smug grin on her face, "That's if you make it to graduation."

Madison looked at her annoyed and was about to push her friend off of her seat but the tutor's voice cut into her train of thought.

"I'm very happy with everyone's results, it was a hard essay to do so there is a little lean way." Miss Hanson praised the class of students.

Ashley and Madison looked at each other giving evils, "I'm getting you back for that." Madison whispered.

"Yeah, I like to see you try gal." She winked, banter between them was something that got them through high school.

* * *

><p>Alice was sun bathing in the back garden reading of the news paper that was delivered this morning, she was looking at the job section of the paper a smile made its way to her lips. There were two job adverts, one of them was to work as a security guard at the local shopping mall and the other one was a security guard at Racoon International Airport.<p>

Alice grabbed her cell that was at the side of her and called about being a security guard at the airport.

The phone rang but within five seconds there was answer.

"_Racoon International job advertising, may I help you?"_ The phone co-operator answered.

"Hi, I was wandering about the job that is advertised in the local paper as a security guard and how could I apply for the job." Alice inquired.

"_Well this job has been quite popular so there will a competition,"_ The person on the other end said, _"Well, if we could acquire your address details then we will send an application form off in the post for you to receive."_

Alice was happy with that, "Okays sure, no problem."

"_Great, may we take your house address?" _The person on the phone asked.

"Sure, it's 25, Nevada View, Racoon City State." Alice calmly replied to the co-ordinator.

Alice listened to the lady repeat the address while writing down the information.

"_Also may we have your cell number, just in case there is a problem?"_ the polite lady asked.

Alice thought for a second remembering her number, "Sure, it's 07943123566."

Again the lady repeated the number while taking note.

"_Thanks again, you will receive the application form tomorrow as its confidential post. We will be looking forward to be receiving the form back and hopefully have a chance in an interview. Thanks for calling and have a nice day."_ The lady happily told her down the phone.

Alice smiled, "Thanks, you too."

"_Goodbye."_ Then the phone line went dead.

Alice smiled and was pleased with herself, if she got this job then everything would change for the better, she wasn't to tell Claire until she gets the application.

* * *

><p>Claire was sat in her office of the garage with her overalls on and her work boots up resting on the desk. She was wearing her favourite green cap on the correct way and her sun glasses hanging on the neck of her tank top, the only break got was her lunch hour. Being a boss was exhausting.<p>

"Claire!" Chris shouted making his sister jump in the chair, she didn't have a pleased look on her face.

"What now? Can't I have peaceful dinner break?" She asked taking her boots off of the desk.

Chris leant on the door frame in his overalls, "Yeah, but I need a hand with something."

Claire huffed, "Whatever it is I'm sure you can handle it." She snapped completely annoyed.

Chris looked back at what the problem was then looked back at Claire, "Nothing to do with the cars, I can't handle your ex like you can."

At that Claire shot up in her desk chair and stared at Chris shocked, "You, what?" she shrieked quietly.

Chris nodded silently, "Yeah, Jill is here with her BMW, she wants an M.O.T done."

Claire got out of her chair and looked through the office window at a well dressed Jill, "Can't you do it? I'll pay you double, if you do." Claire tried to bribe her way out.

Chris put his hands up, "Er, I would take the bribery normally but this is Jill, you know how to handle a bitch."

Claire pulled a painful face, "Tell her to wait an hour, I'm on my dinner break if she doesn't like it tell her to go elsewhere."

Chris looked worried, "I'm not doing that, you can tell her, it's your garage to run, I just work with you." He then pulled Claire by the arm while he hid out in the office, closing the door behind him.

Claire looked back at the closed door, she growled and through her hands up in defeat then walked over to the owner of the BMW.

Claire approached her ex, Jill. Claire noted she looked well dressed, too dressy if she was to say so.

"May I help you?" Claire calmly asked forcing a smile.

Jill turned around to Claire and smirked, "Hmm, I'm sure you can honey." Jill looked Claire up and down.

Claire put her hands on her hips and ignored Jill's flirtation look, "Chris mentioned you needed your car done for an M.O.T?"

Jill took her sun glasses off and hooked them onto her blouse making part of her cleavage show, she walked closer to Claire, "Yes, I do, can you test it for me?"

Claire looked at her watch then looked at Jill, "Yeah, just park it in a parking space and I will test it when my lunch break is over, it should only take me half hour to do the test." Claire explained, wanting to get Jill out of her way as soon as she could.

Jill seductively stroked her finger over her car bonnet and walked closer to Claire, "Want to go for a ride after?" then winked at her offer.

Claire stood back and looked at her in disgust, "Take your games elsewhere, this is my place and my life now, after high school I became stronger and not to let cheating, manipulative people into my life." Claire spat at her ex.

Jill grinned, "Well the offer still stands for when I pick up my car."

Claire snorted down her nose, "I highly doubt it, I don't cheat on people I'm with." Claire turned around to head back to the office until she heard Jill speak up again.

"Oh and Claire," Jill spoke up.

Claire turned around not saying anything.

"My god have you got sexier, whoever is banging you is lucky." Jill's comment shook Claire, she wasn't used to people digging at her life as deep as that.

"You have five seconds to get out of this garage or take your car with you and get it serviced elsewhere." Claire angrily spat.

Jill stood there on purpose just to push Claire a little more, "You were the best in high school to sleep with," she smirked then looked as if she was in a deep thought, "I wonder how long you can last now, back then it was two hours." Jill laughed darkly and turned on her heals to head out of the garage.

Claire stared coldly as the brunette walked out of the garage, seeing Jill after all those years made her blood boil. Claire walked back to the office and opened the door to see Chris eating her packet of crisps.

"Chris, that's my dinner you eating!" Claire shouted at her brother.

Chris stopped chewing and put the packet it down, "Sorry sis, I got hungry." He replied through a mouthful.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Whatever, finish them off while you work on that car." She wasn't in the mood for arguing after having a word or two with Jill.

Chris got up out the office chair and walked past Claire.

Claire went to sit in it and picked some paperwork up.

Chris was stopped at the doorway and turned around with his right brow in his hair line, "Can you really last that long in bed?" he asked surprised.

Claire looked up at him she _was_ livid, she grabbed the book that was full of appointments and through it at him, but he closed the door just in time making the book hit the door with a loud bang.

She watched him through the office window grinning, he mouthed, "Missed me."

She glared at him and stuck two fingers up at him.

* * *

><p>It was coming to two-thirty in the afternoon, Madison was in her double period of English taking essay notes the next assignment.<p>

"Hey, Sonny, fancy hanging out at mine tonight?" Ashley whispered.

Sonny finished off one of her notes then looked to her right, "Erm, nah not tonight, Friday night is family night and I'm grounded so I cant, sorry Ash." She then went back to writing her essay notes.

Ashley smirked, "Why, what have you done now?"

Sonny put he pen down on her note pad, "Do you mind, I'm trying to do my work." Madison sounded annoyed.

Ashley slouched back into her chair, "Suit yourself, teachers pet!" she whispered harshly back to her friend.

"Get a life, Ashley." Madison replied back to her.

Ashley scoffed, "I have a life, and I'm just leading a life where I won't get sent to detention camp unlike you."

Madison looked slowly at her friend glaring at her, "Well at least my parents work for a living instead of living off drug importers money."

Within that Ashley pushed Madison off her chair, causing a disturbance in the class.

"Miss Lorenzo, take your things and leave my class." Miss Hanson Shouted, she startled the class of students.

Ashley pushed her chair back and grabbed her belongings, "With pleasure, Miss!" and she stormed out of the class.

Miss Hanson looked over at Madison who was getting back in her chair.

"Okay class you can finish there, the rest of the notes will be given to you next class." The teacher informed the class.

Madison rubbed the side of her head, she had banged it on the desk next to her when she got pushed. She got her stuff together placing it in her school bag.

Once she had packed her things she got up and walked toward the exit of her class, she was the last one out.

"Madison, wait a minute, let me look at your head." Miss Hanson offered, she cared for this student but that went deeper.

Madison put her bag on the teacher's desk and went to her.

"Sit on the table for me while I check it over." Madison's English tutor took her head in her soft hands and let tutor inspect it.

"What made her do that to you?" Miss Hanson asked, as she stopped checking Madison's head over.

"It was nothing, she just said something out of term then I did the same then she pushed me off my chair in anger." Madison told her tutor.

"Okay, if she does it again or fighting gets involved I will have to do something about it." Miss Hanson informed her.

"I understand Ma'am." Madison smiled at her tutor.

They locked eyes, "I miss you," the tutor told her taking Madison's hands in hers.

"I miss you too." Madison replied, "I want you." Madison added.

The English teacher walked over to her classroom door, locked it and pulled down the blind.

Madison was still sitting on the desk and watched her tutor come over to her and kissed her.

The kiss was tender and soft, both tutor and student were in love, its something they couldn't fight. This was the thing Madison couldn't tell her Mam, that her and the tutor were in love.

* * *

><p>:D like it ? was it what you expected ? :P Ciao x<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 FridayNight FamilyNight Or Not

Yes this is a quick update, i just collected loads of ideas of here to go with the story and its going to be an interesting one let me tell you that :D ! Thanks for the reviews !

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Claire and Madison problems with work and school, they were both glad that they could finally sit down and have a family meal together.<p>

"So how was school today, Madison?" Claire asked her oldest daughter while cutting up her piece of steak.

Madison was rolling her food around her plate and was staring at it, "It was good, we've been taking notes for another essay." She casually answered her Mom still playing with her food.

"Already setting another essay for you guys to do, haven't you only just finished one?" Claire was always interested in her daughter's school life, it helped her understand Madison's erratic mood swings.

Madison jolted her head up as she remembered her results from the latest essay, "Oh yeah, guess what?"

"What?" Claire and Alice said in unison, wanting to hear their daughters news.

"I got an A+ on my last essay, which was rock hard to do." Madison beamed with happiness.

Claire smiled, "Wow that's impressive girl, aww I'm really proud of you sweetheart. Do you not get any reward for that then?" Claire was over the moon to hear her oldest had achieved something amazing with her school work.

Madison cleared her throat, "Erm, no just a pat on the back." Madison suddenly became interested in her vegetables.

Alice swallowed her last remains of her meal and noticed Madison became interested in her meal all of a sudden.

"Well I would have thought you have been rewarded with something at least." Claire thought out loud.

"Well it doesn't matter, got my work done and high graded right?" Madison's attitude changed.

Before Alice or Claire could say anything, Madison had left the table and not said anything.

"Erm, Madison Marie Redfield, where do you think you're going?" Alice asked watching how stroppy the teenager had become.

"Cigarette, if that's okay with you guys." Madison snapped but closed her view on her Mom, Claire.

Veronica, Alice and Claire were left in silence, Veronica had finished her food and left the table to go watch T.V.

Claire sighed and put her hands through her hair, "Did you just see the sudden change or was it just me?" she asked with her head resting on her hands looking over to Alice.

Alice put her knife and fork down on the plate and pushed it away from her, "Couldn't have you just left it at a 'well done'?" her voice was over shadowed with annoyance.

Claire sat up straight staring at her wife, "Excuse me, sorry I'm interested in Madison's school life and like to know she's getting praised for it. Someone has to be when you're not around." Claire explained, then suddenly regretting her last sentence.

Alice sighed and shook her head, "Thanks, Claire," she got up and walked over to Ronnie kissing her forehead and walked off into the hallway, grabbing her long coat.

Claire watched her every move and got up out of her chair and walked over to where Alice was noticing she was putting her outside coat on, "Where are you going at this time of night?"

"Out, to get some peace, I be home soon, gone twelve maybe, so don't wait up." Alice told her wife without any emotion.

Claire scowled at her wife, "What, because of that?" she was referring to talk at the table.

Alice looked at her and hummed in response, "Like I said, don't wait up." She walked off taking her house keys and out of the door without a bye.

Claire stood there staring at the door that Alice walked out, not believing that something little had set off a strop in her wife.

"I best clean up the dishes then." Claire said to her self and walked back into the kitchen, she saw Madison sitting on the wall in the back yard in the dark, casually seeing smoke fade away from the teen.

* * *

><p>Alice had gone down to the local pub, she didn't care if she was alone she just wanted space. She walked up to the bar and asked for whiskey, after been served she took a place at the coner of the pub that was out of the way.<p>

Alice took big gulps of her drink wanting to feel the burn, every now and then she would try and runaway from the things that bothered her and left Claire to pick up the pieces, its what she would always do.

A young dark haired woman walked up to the table where Alice was sitting, "Is this chair free at all?" the young woman winked at Alice.

Alice nodded, "Take a seat." She watched the smartly dressed woman take the seat next to her.

"It's pretty empty in here tonight." The random woman noted and looked at Alice who smirked.

"Yeah, it is. Not normally like this on a Friday night." Alice added to the conversation.

The woman smirked, "Figured," then offered her hand out to shake, "I'm Jill Valentine, by the way."

Alice looked up at the woman who introduced herself, "I'm Alice, nice to meet you." Returning the hand shake.

Jill scowled, "No surname?" she asked quizzically.

"You're lucky you know my first name." Alice answered not really answering the woman she just met.

Jill sat back and looked Alice up and down taking in the beautiful view, "So you live around here then?"

Alice took the last sip of her whisky, "Not in this part of the pub, no." smirking.

Jill rolled her eyes at the comment, "are you always this hard to talk to?"

Alice looked up at Jill and moved closer, "I like to remain a mystery." She whispered in Jill's ear, making the woman shudder at the close contact.

Jill moved closer to Alice, "Is that what you always say to women to get them in bed?"

Alice laughed deeply, "If only it was _that_ easy." She winked at her new friend.

Jill sat back and saw Alice's glass was empty, "Same again?" pointing to Alice's glass.

Alice looked at her glass realising what Jill had meant, "Sure that be grateful thanks."

Once the short brunette left the corner, Alice watched the way Jill carried herself, "Very sassy and sexy." She muttered.

***Vibrate***

Alice got her mobile out and looked at the text she just received.

"**Sorry Babe, I shouldn't have said that to you, I know you feel bad enough. Please don't be late, I'll make it up to you, I love you more than life itself and I'm lucky to have you and to trust you, Claire x x x x x x x x x x x x x"**

Alice read it and looked back to where Jill was, she decided what to do. Alice clicked to her home screen, ignoring her text then putting her phone back into her jacket pocket.

"Who was that?" Jill asked as she took her seat next to Alice.

"What, oh it was my mate asking if I was to be returning home tonight? He was going to leave the door unlocked for me." Alice lied to her friend and reached her whisky double, "Thanks."

"No problem, and are you going to be returning home?" Jill asked, intrigued to know.

Alice thought about it tapping her fingers on her glass then learnt forwards to Jill, "Depends really, what do you have to offer."

The wicked spark shone in Alice's eye and smiled suggestively.

"Hmm, I may have some place we could go to." Jill replied, she got closer to Alice and seductively brushed her index finger between Alice's thighs.

"Sounds, perfect."Alice purred.

Jill sat backing taking a sip of her drink watching Alice become flustered.

* * *

><p>Claire had tucked her youngest up in bed, as she walked out of the little girls bedroom she saw Madison sitting at the window down the hall way and walked over to her.<p>

Sonny looked up at her Mom approaching her, "I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean to snap at you, honestly I'm just stressed with school work and…" she stopped herself from going further.

Claire sat opposite of her daughter on the window ledge, "Well I'm glad you know what you have done but doesn't mean to say that was the best way to express yourself." Claire softly spoke.

Madison looked sorry at her Mom and realised her Mam wasn't around, "Did I cause an argument between you and Mam?"

Claire shook her head, "No, don't worry about it, think she went down to the pub to meet up with some friends she'll be back soon." Claire reassured her rouge daughter.

Madison through herself into Claire's arms, "I'm so sorry I put you through a lot of stress, I don't mean to be hurtful. I love you Mom." Madison was nearly crying in her Mom's arms.

Claire cuddled her daughter, "Hey, I know you do and I love you too, I just want to help you with anything." She admitted.

Madison pulled away from the mother daughter embrace and smiled, "thanks Mom, good night." She got up and kissed Claire's cheek goodnight.

Claire smiled at the rare affection her oldest gave her, "Night-night, baby girl."

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore." Sonny Whined before entering her room.

Claire chuckled at the comment, "You'll always be my baby girl."

Her daughter smiled and entered her room, leaving Claire to stare out of the window.

The redhead eventually moved and walked down the hall way, she took her mobile out of her back jean pocket to see if she had a text from Alice, but there was nothing, just a delivery text.

Claire thought not to worry about it, if Alice was to come home it be after twelve like she said. She looked at her watch and read _10:30pm,_ she had nothing to do so she decided to take a long soak in the bath.

While the bath was running a decent temperature Claire lit the red bathroom candles that were placed around the luxurious bathroom, the flames was giving off enough light for Claire to see what she was doing. When the water was at the right level in the tub, Claire dropped her pure white silky gown onto the floor and stepped in the bathtub, the water was just at the right temperature for her.

She let out a moan feeling the warm sensation of the bathwater surround her, making her tense muscles relax, "ahh, perfection." She whispered.

Claire closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax, letting the day's events dance across her mind.

The start of the day had gone down so well as one of the customers paid ten grand after having the car fixed and reframed with added tints to the windows. Claire was happy with her work but over the moon to receive the well earned cash. Then from one o'clock onwards was a nightmare that replayed from high school, Jill Valentine.

The redhead had dated Jill for the last three years of high school but then found out that Jill had been cheating on her behind her back for six months without her knowing, it was someone who was already dating someone. Jill didn't care, she was devious and knew how to play games, and she was a bitch. Like Chris had mentioned.

Claire had spent a good hour soaking and washing her long red locks so she got out of the bath, grabbing the long dark red bath towel then reaching for a smaller one for her hair. After her nicely toned legs had near enough dried she moisturised them and did the same with her arms, Claire might be a hard working mechanic but surely kept her womanhood in check.

With her silky skin dried she dropped the towels and looked the mirror, her beauty was stunning, she had a toned stomach not forgetting having killer legs, Alice was a lucky lady. After putting softener on her whole body she picked up her gown and blew out the vibrant red candles.

* * *

><p>Alice looked at the time that was displayed in her car, <em>02:56am<em>, Claire was going to kill her if she was still awake. Once arrived at the drive way of her house she looked at the rear mirror and tidied herself up, just in case Claire was awake.

Entering the house was easy, it was dark and silent and could only hear the crickets outside. She took her outwear off and carefully made her way up to the bedroom she and Claire shared. Alice could see her beautiful wife laid in bed fast asleep so she stripped and got into bed, she leant over and kissed Claire's neck to her know she was back.

Claire shuffled under their bed covers and tiredly looked at Alice sighing, "Where have you been all this time?"

Alice kissed her wife's neck again, "just met up with some mates and had a few drinks, sorry I didn't text back I had no signal, sexy." Alice answered with a muffled voice because she was placing lazy kisses on Claire's neck.

Claire was too tired and sleepy to think too much of it and hummed in response.

Alice was stroking Claire up and down her body trying to get her in the mood but Claire wasn't having it.

"Lets just sleep, I'm too tired to start anything, just sleep." Claire said sleepily.

In response Alice kissed her wife's bare shoulder then settled down to spoon her, "Good night, Claire."

"Gurrnight." Claire replied lazily back.

Alice was lucky, she was able to get into bed and not have Claire see through her lies. Alice was with a 'friend' but a newly made friend, a friend that had a quick one night stand with. She knew she wasn't to see Jill again so it didn't matter to her, Alice pushed it this time it was close to home. Working away in different states for long periods had its perks, Alice was a lying cheat.

* * *

><p>Im sorry guys for alice to be a cheat AGAIN ! xD its coz i want to be with claire ;) TOTALLY JOKING ! maybe ;) but its going to be a fun ride just stick around and have fun reading :D reviews, well can i say i love reading them ! ciao x<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Eventful Saturday

Had this in my folder ready, so here you guys are, hope you like it :D

* * *

><p>Saturdays, Claire loved them just relaxing and going to her garage with Madison for a few hours.<p>

Claire was searching for some documents that she could take home to sort out, "My office is a mess." She grumbled, searching for her books.

Madison was sitting on the spare chair in the office on her mobile, texting away.

"So you got any plans at all today, hun?" Claire asked still searching through her books.

Madison sat there with her Mom's work cap on, "I think I'm meeting up with Ash from school, not sure yet that I want to though."

Claire finally found the book that was filled with different contacts from around the globe, "Yes." She cheered then took a seat next to her daughter scanning through the contacts, "Arh I see, you know what I think of her and her family, if you do go to meet her just be careful right." Claire told her daughter.

Madison smiled, "Okay, Mom."

Claire noticed Madison was wearing her work cap, "Hey! You thief." Claire joked going to grab the peak.

Madison moved quickly, "Hmm, do _I_ look like the big boss, Claire Redfield?" she played mocking her Mom's working character.

Claire stood there grinning, "Dye your hair red then maybe, until you finish school, dye your hair and starting working for me then…no." Claire joked, reaching for her cap.

Madison let her take it and grinned, "I love you Mom." She told Claire.

Claire smiled at her, "And you know what?" she waited for her daughter to answerer her.

"What?" Madison replied.

"I love my oldest, a passionate, beautiful, bright daughter too, even though you know how to stress the hell out of me." Claire admitted, grinning at her last bit.

Madison smirked, "You know I'm sorry about that Mom, but thank you for the compliments."

Claire walked over to Madison and put her arm around her shoulders walking out of the office, "So what are you planning to do this afternoon?" she asked.

Madison stopped walking so her Mom could lock up her business, "I think I might spend my time with my Mom." Claire put her keys in her back pocket the drawing out another set for her car, a blackLamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Spyder, her baby.

Claire unlocked the car and both of them sat in and belted up, "I actually don't have any plans to be honest sweet, what do you have an idea?"

Madison shook her head but then smiled brightly looking at her Mom, "Can I drive us home." She asked excitedly.

Claire look horrified at her daughter, "No. You can not, not in this your not." Claire started up the engine.

"I knew you would say that, I was kidding. Would you ever buy me one of these cars?" Madison asked.

Claire reversed out of the garage yard and onto the road that lead into the city, "Depends, if you get yourself a job, get into college doing whatever you dream to do then I might give you this one but not until."

Madison looked at her Mom, "Really? Oh my God, you would honestly just give me this beauty of a car?" she was shocked at the fact of what she could have if she became responsible.

"Like I said before, yes I will. But don't tell your Mam that she will have a fit at me for even mentioning it." Claire warned smiling.

"Sure." Madison sat back in the leather seat with her sun glasses on enjoying the hot summer air.

Claire took a glance over at her oldest daughter and simply smiled, she'd hope Madison will make her proud one day.

* * *

><p>Veronica was spending time at Kmart's as it was a Saturday so it left Alice in the house all by herself, filling out the application that had come through the post that morning. The form was a couple of pages and pretty much had questions repeating themselves, but it had to be done.<p>

She sat back and cracked her joints from sitting in one position all morning and thought to last night, it was just a bit of fun.

"Claire isn't going to find out, too wrapped up in her work to notice anything." Alice thought.

She did feel slightly guilty, but after having problems that stung she needed something to ease the pain, she knew she was weak in that sense, but she _did_ love Claire or she wouldn't have asked for another baby or thought to get a job closer to home.

Alice just couldn't keep her hands to herself.

The form been completely finished and was ready to send off in the next post, "Thank god for that." She breathed out heavily.

She heard the door open and heard Claire and Madison talking.

"You guys home already?" Alice asked.

Claire came up behind Alice and wrapped her arms around her neck lovingly, "We, are babe." She answered kissing her neck then looked at the form in front of Alice.

"What's that?" the redhead asked looking at the form.

Alice got up from her chair and stood in front of Claire holding her hips, "What would you say if that form was for a job working in security at the airport?"

Claire blinked a couple of times before answering, "Are you serious?" she asked shocked.

Alice kissed her wife's forehead, "I am." Alice watched her wife's smile become bigger.

"Oh god, you mean you don't have to work away for months on end and you will be coming home every night?" Claire checked, she was happy.

"Whoa there, if I get the job, apparently loads of people are applying for it." Alice stepped back from Claire then looking at Madison, who was heading out the back for a cig.

Claire smiled, "well I'm sure you will get it, who wouldn't want you?" winking at her wife.

* * *

><p><strong>*vibrate*<strong>

"**Hey Sonny hunny, fancy hanging out?" **

She had read the text that was from Ashley Lorenzo, she thought about it but she had nothing to do.

"**Yeah sure, where do you want to hang out?"**

Madison sent back to her friend and waited on a reply.

"**The park? 1:30?"**

Madison loved the park and smiled when Ash sent texted her.

"**Of course I love the park, and Okays. I'll set off now."**

Madison finished off her fag, stubbed it out and made her way to the house with her cell in her hand.

"**Nice, see you there sexy ;)" **

Madison rolled her eyes at her friends attempt to flirt and put away her phone.

She entered the house to find her Mom and Mam kissing, "Okays guys stop with the tongues, I'm off out with a mate."

Claire pulled away from Alice and looked at her daughter, "Okay, be back before six." She instructed.

"Okay, Mom, bye." Madison walked out of the front door leaving the adults to themselves.

"So, the place is to our selves. Want to do anything together?" Claire whispered seductively in her wife's ear, then kissing her neck.

Alice swiftly picked Claire up in her arms.

Claire gasped at the sudden movement.

"What do you have in mind mechanic? I've heard your good with your hands." Alice walked slowly over to the L-shaped couch and gently lowered Claire down,

Claire winked at her wife's comment, "Hmm, so what do you impose, oh wise one?"

Alice hovered over her wife, "You could give yourself to me?"

Claire smirked, "I always do." It was sealed with a loving kiss.

Alice pulled back, "You didn't last night." She pointed out while she glided her hands up Claire's top.

Claire scoffed, "I was tired plus you came home too late, why?" she stared into Alice's eyes.

Alice pulled her hands out from under Claire's top, completely not in the mood now.

"Like I said last night I had a few drinks, had a catch up played pool, more drinks then home." Alice explained still sitting on top of Claire.

"Right okay and you drove home after drinking?" Claire asked getting a little irritated.

"Yeeaaah, I sobered up before I came home." Alice explained getting pissed by the minute.

Claire nodded, and tried to move from under Alice.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked noticing her wife trying to move.

"If you don't mind I'm trying to get comfy seems as I have a heavy butt on me." Claire's smile broke into a grin.

"Oh would you like me to leave?" Alice joked.

"No, no, no I can manage. I never want you to leave my side, I love you too much." Claire leaned up into Alice space and kissed her bring her down with her.

* * *

><p>"Well, hello sexy Sonny, don't you look quite hot." Ashley whistled.<p>

Sonny laughed it off, "Thanks, I try." She then climbed onto the wall that Ashley was sitting on.

Ashley watched her friend, "You don't need to when you have a smoking hot Mom, sorry Sonny but even I would do her."

Madison cringed, "Okay enough talking about my Mom in that way, what do you want to do?"

Ashley pulled out a small bottle of Vodka.

Madison's question was answered and closed her eyes, "I can't Ash, not today."

"Why not?" Ashley asked, as she unscrewed the lid.

"I promised my Mom I would start to improve my behaviour, I can't keep getting drunk when I go out, and it's not fair on my parents." Madison explained hoping her friend would understand.

"Kiss me." Ashley said.

Madison was surprised at what her friend told her, "What?"

"Please, just, just kiss me." Ashley asked again, taking Madison's hand in hers.

Madison saw the plea in her friend's eyes, "Why though? Do you like me?" she asked softly.

"No! I'm not gay, its just for practice like when I get a boyfriend, I'll know what to do." Ashley told her but part of that she said made Madison see through her words.

"Okay, close your eyes and relax." Madison told her friend.

Ashley slowly closed her eyes and waited for Madison to kiss her, as the lips met Ashley touched Sonny's hip and held her there. After a few seconds Madison drew back, but was stopped by Ashley's hand on her back.

"Kiss me some more." Ashley whispered.

Madison was still in a daze from the kiss and didn't realise Ashley pulled her close for another kiss. The kiss lasted longer, much longer but Ashley wanted to take it further and asked for entrance of her friend's mouth. The kiss escalated and some what became passionate, until air became an interruption.

"Wow, you're good. Did you get that from your Mom too?" Ashley breathed out but Madison ignored her question due to being shocked.

Madison sat there shocked of how the kiss escalated into a make out, "Ashley, what have we done?" shocked at what has just happened.

Ashley went all shy and put the bottle of Vodka in her jacket and jumped off the wall and turned to Madison, "Don't tell anyone." Then she ran off leaving a clueless Madison.

* * *

><p>As the afternoon drew into dusk Alice had nipped out to post her application form, Claire asked her if she could buy her some cigarettes on her way out and some whiskey for tonight. She hated Claire smoking, kissing her after a smoke was gross but she wouldn't complain she wouldn't doubt the fact she was good at it.<p>

When she entered the local store she went to get a small bottle of whiskey but as she walked up to the counter to ask for the cigarettes she saw the person she met last night at the corner of her eye.

"Alice." Jill called.

Alice swallowed hard, "Hey." And she forced a smile.

"How are you doing today then?" Jill asked with a slight hint of flirtation.

"I'm good, how's you?" she asked quickly then turned to the store clerk asking for a packet of fags.

"Yeah I'm good, was thinking about last night." Jill mentioned.

Alice thanked the clerk and walked over to Jill, "Hmm, it was a good night." Alice winked.

"Wasn't it just, I've ever been so satisfied in my life." Jill replied with a seductive tone.

Madison was making her way home until she saw her Mam's car parked at the local store and went to see if her Mam was inside, before she made it near to the door she saw her talking to an unknown woman someone she hadn't seen before.

She noticed how close the other woman was to her Mam, she couldn't tell what they were talking about but didn't like how flirty they seemed to be. She thought it was wrong to spy so she went to wait by her Mam's car.

As she waited patiently her Mam walked out of the store with a paper bag, "Mam, can I have a lift home?" she called out.

She had startled Alice making her increase her colour in her cheeks, "I didn't realise you were here but of course, get it." Alice put the bag into the back seat and made her way to the driver's seat.

"I didn't know you was near by." Alice commented as she started up the car.

"I didn't know you were at the shop, who was the woman you were talking to." Madison quickly asked.

"Oh her, oh I knew her from school hadn't seen her in years." Alice lied to her daughter as she was being watched carefully.

Madison sensed the tension building around her Mam, "Oh, cool. Does Mom know her?"

Alice drove onto the open road to their home opening the window to cool down, "No, she has come from Detroit. She was on a little visit." Again she lied, it felt right lying at the time but hated lying to her kids.

Madison nodded, "Cool." Was all she replied and kept quiet until her phone vibrated.

She took her phone out and looked at her message.

"**Please don't tell anyone about that kiss, it was just a kiss alright. I here you have gone gossiping then I will jump you, do you understand?"**

When Madison read it she sighed and figured a way to text back.

"**Of course I wont, you know me I don't kiss and tell ;)"**

A few seconds later she received another text.

"**I mean it! If you say anything, I will get you."**

Madison rolled her eyes.

"**Okay, I won't say anything."**

Madison put her phone away and looked at her Mam who was too busy concentrating on the road to even care.

* * *

><p>Like ? Claire is completely clueless of alice's whereabouts, poor hottie : aha thanks guys ciao x


	8. Chapter 8 Firmiluarity

Hey sorry it took so long but here it is, might be riddled with mistakes but hey hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Alice was driving her two daughters to school, but it was quiet in the car which was unusual as Madison was the one that didn't stop talking in the car on the way to school. It was a nice sunny day and was really warm and to help block the sun, Madison wore her Mom's black aviators.<p>

"Maddie, you look like your Mom when you wear them sun glasses like that." Alice mentioned as she was driving.

Madison smiled, "I know." She replied back without any emotion behind her words.

Something was off with Madison but it went a miss on Alice as she knew it was a Monday morning thing.

"Are you trying to impress someone?" Alice asked grinning at the road ahead seeing the school come into view and sneaking glances at her daughter.

Madison smiled, "No." then she looked up , "Yes, finally at school." She undid her seat belt took her bag and jumped out of the car without saying bye.

It only left Veronica to drop off at school, "ready for school, Ronnie?" Alice asked looking through the rear mirror.

Ronnie beamed a smile at her Mam, "Yep I am, can't wait, Ma."

"Yo, Madison, wassup?" One of her male friend called.

Madison smiled and walked over to her friend.

"Hey, things are good, howa you doing, TJ?" Madison returned the question and shared a high five.

TJ was short for Tyrone-Jay but his full name was Tyrone-Jay Hanglasso, he was half Italian and half American. He was short, with black hair and a nice tan, he had the girls always after him.

"Me, I'm sound thanks." He replied back.

*School bell*

"That's the sound of the school bell I believe, what lessons have you got this morning?" He asked as they both headed for the main entrance.

"I think I have Baseball for an hour, then Maths and then double period of English." She reeled off her brain, "And you? Anything exciting, TJ." She asked.

"Hmm well you know we have Baseball together, which I'm going to make sure were on the same team as your good at running, then physics and finally two classes of art to finish off." They both stepped through the big double doors and were greeted by a mass of students rushing to classes.

"Okay, if you're on my team hope you are good at hitting that bat or I'll teach you it and I'll use your head as the ball." Sonny joked, "Hmm physics just don't even go there, glad I don't have that no more and art well, are you painting Picasso?" She joked again and received a jab at her side.

"Don't mock me Miss Hottie Redfield, art is great, relaxing and you can let your mind wonder…" He was cut off by Sonny's snigger. "Oh shut up Sonny at least I don't have to put up with Ashley Lorenzo." He spat back.

"Oh c'mon I was joking and besides she's my friend so don't say that." She defended her friend.

TJ and Madison looked at each other then burst into laughter and made their way to the sports hall.

As the morning went on, Claire was working on a client's car until she saw black boots walking towards her, she pulled off her working gloves and placed them in her pockets.

"How can I help you?" Claire smiled flirtatiously at her wife that had come into the garage.

"Well, I need some body work doing, do you have time to check it over." Alice winked and saw Chris rolling his eyes at her.

Claire bit her lip and walked towards Alice, "Depends what kind of body work?" Claire played along.

"Oh for Christ sakes you two." Chris called at the couple and folding his arms, "go and have a quick shag then get back to work."

Claire turned around at him, "Chris, do you work for me?"

"Yes."

"Do I pay you?"

"Yes."

"Then get back to work." Claire ordered him.

Chris snorted and turned back to work on the car that Claire was working on.

Claire turned back round to Alice and grabbed her hands, "That told him, so what do you really want? We're quite busy today." Claire smiled.

"Is it okay if you pick up the kids today after school?" Alice asked hoping her wife would say yes.

Claire looked puzzled, "Yeah, of course but why aren't you able to though?"

Alice kissed Claire's filthy forehead and pulled back to explain, "Well I have to go to a meeting and I wont be back till about eight tonight, it's to do with work."

Claire tensed, "Will they be sending you out again this week?" she looked disappointed but hid it well.

"I don't know until I go to the meeting." Alice smiled trying to ease Claire's anxious thoughts.

"Okay, just call me after you've been." Claire asked and went to kiss her wife.

Alice returned the kiss and held it, both of their heads resting on each other's.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Alice said giving Claire one last kiss.

"Bye, love you." She called as Alice walked away.

"Love you too." She called back.

Claire turned back to the car and put her work gloves back on, back to work.

"Should've gone for that shag, now you look frustrated." Chris piped up.

Claire looked over at him in disgust, "Chris, go and get your own sex life instead of poking your nose in mine."

Alice reversed out of the garage, she looked down at the forms and letters in the passenger's seat, they were letters from the local airport about the security job, and they wanted to invite her to an interview.

"Hope I get the job." She told herself.

It didn't take her long to drive to the airport from her wife's work, she wore smart clothes to make herself look professional.

Alice parked her car in one of the many spaces at the airport, the air was fresh and hot she was hoping the interview had air-conditioning or she will be too sweaty in her smart wear.

Walking into the hallway near the interview room she felt the tension of the security workers, this is what she loved but if she got this job it would mean everything to her.

"Alice Redfield," A smart man called from a door way.

"Sir, that's me." Alice answered and stood up.

"We are able to interview you straight away." His broad voice announced.

Alice smiled and left her chair and followed the well suited man down to the interview room, as she walked inside she saw the one person she would never have expected, Jill Valentine.

"Oh shit." Alice thought, she swallowed down and took the seat that was offered by the man.

"I'm Ben and here is my manager Jill." Ben introduced himself and his manager Jill.

Alice smiled but she received a smirk from Jill.

"Nice to meet you, Alice _Redfield_." Jill greeted winking at Alice, she now knew Alice's surname and she knew who else had that surname too, but she didn't think much of it right now.

"Hmm, nice to meet you, Jill Valentine." Alice held back a remark.

Madison was in her English class with her friend Ashley writing up essay notes, both sitting side by side.

"Madison, erm did you tell anyone about that kiss?" Ashley asked nervously.

Madison looked up, "No, Ashley. I said I wouldn't and I wont." She whispered back to her friend.

Ashley nodded and went back to writing notes, "thanks." She whispered.

"Don't mention it." Madison told her and looked up at her English teacher.

Madison knew she had to talk to Miss Hanson about everything, she couldn't carry on this secret.

"Maddie, do you want to hang out after school?" Ashley asked her friend, but before Madison could reply both of them got called by the teacher.

"If I catch you two again talking when you're suppose to be taking notes then I will have you two separated, you understand?" Miss Hanson called in front of the class causing their class mates to stare at them.

They both sighed and rolled their eyes, "Yes, miss."

Once the teacher was satisfied they went back to their work, Madison ripped a bit of paper and wrote…

'_Yeah sure, 6pm ?'_

…then passed it on to Ashley.

Ash took it quickly making sure their teacher didn't see, and smiled and nodded to Sonny.

Veronica walked out of school gates and saw her Mom waiting by the pick up zone, "Mommy." She shouted and ran up to her.

"Hey Ronnie, good day at school?" Claire asked cuddling her youngest daughter.

Ronnie jumped up and down with a bright smile, "Yes mommy, I got a gold star in spelling today." She beamed looking quite proud of herself.

Claire kneeled down to her level, "Aww wow! That's amazing little chica, I'm so proud of you!" Claire pulled Veronica into her embrace and hugged her.

Veronica giggled, "Does this mean I can get an ice-cream?"

Claire walked Ronnie to the other side of her car, "If you get a gold star at school of course you can."

Ronnie belted up and waited for her mom to shut the car door, "Does this mean if I get a gold star everyday, I will get a ice cream everyday?" she asked smiling proudly.

Claire chuckled, "Your very smart girl, we'll have to see about that one." She then closed the car door and went to get in her drivers seat.

Sun glasses on, window down and the radio on low, they both were on their way to the ice cream store.

Ronnie was picking at her sticker on her jumper.

"It'll fall off Ron if you keep picking at it." She caught glances from her youngest.

Ronnie didn't answer but changed the subject, "Madison was quiet this morning, she kept a small talk between Mam." The young girl mentioned.

Claire smirked, "That's Maddie for you in the mornings, sweet."

Ronnie turned towards her Mom, "No I mean it was unusual for her as if they were something not right between them two."

Claire came to a stop by the ice cream store, "I'm sure it was nothing, but I will talk to Madison about it, ok?"

Ronnie smiled, "Okay Mam."

"C'mon lets get you some ice cream." Claire undid her seat belt and went to let Ronnie out of the other side.

Claire watched Veronica run off into the store, something her daughter had just said bugged her, Madison always talks in the car. Claire pulled out her phone to see if there were any notifications from Alice, there weren't any.

"Mommy!" Veronica called.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading not sure when i will be updating next, ciao :) x<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Heated

First of all I want to apologize for the lonnnnnng wait! I hadnt forgotten about my stories, honest! Ive just been so busy with other things, but here is the next chapter of ParentHood, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Monday nights were always quiet but not tonight, it was Ronny's turn to play up.<p>

"Will you do as you're told, Veronica and eat your greens?!" Claire said loudly.

"I don't like cabbage." Ronny whined, pulling faces at her food.

Madison sat there smirking.

"You need to eat it, make you big and strong." Claire explained trying to encourage her youngest.

"Hey Mom, I need to go see Ash later to some studying for English, can I stay over at hers?" Madison asked calmly.

Claire looked at her oldest daughter, "Okay, I'm going to let you. On one condition…"

Madison lightened up, "Yes, anything!"

"You start to pull your finger out and get your act together." Claire stated.

"Got it! I won't let you down." Madison promised, she got out of her chair and went to hug her mom and whispered, "Thank you Mom."

Claire sat there smiling as she watched her daughter get ready to leave the house, "Please don't let me down Maddie." She thought to herself.

"Mommy, I've eaten my cabbage." Ronny groaned.

Claire looked over to see if she was right and was, "Okay go and watch a bit of TV before bath time."

Ronny left the table and casually went to watch the TV.

Claire looked at the clock it read 19:27, Alice is normally home by now.

Lips crashed together, hands all over each others skin, moans as the kiss went deeper, clothes slowly being pealed away as they finally crashed into the single bed. The hunger for each other became greater than they expected, neck kisses became visible to the skin.

"Oh my God. Madison!" Ashley moaned into Madison's neck, the thrill of want got to the better of her.

Naked bodies moved in rhythm, Madison on top and Ashley in her arms, different kisses each time, rough, gentle, butterfly kisses and passionate kisses.

Ashley scratched Madison's back due to the ecstasy that she was feeling, she would apologize in the morning.

Their bodies slowed and both of them became gentler on their assault of one another.

"Are you okay?" Madison asked out of breath still on top of the person she just made love to.

"Yeah, I am, just…" Ashley couldn't find the words.

"Spent?" Maddie asked her.

Ashley kept fluttering her eyes, "Yeah, spent. Wow, that was…amazing."

Madison moved next to Ash and kept placing lazy kisses on her, "Thank you!"

"Seriously, I've never felt so fulfilled." Ashley replied

Sonny smirked, "What time is it?"

Ash looked at her phone, "It's late, and we should get some sleep, school tomorrow."

Sonny nodded, "Okay, good night babe."

"Good night sexy." Ash told her before cuddling up to the person that made love to her.

Alice came walking in at 11:45, she had hoped Claire wouldn't be mad or ask her questions about why she was late, but she had an explanation ready if there was any confrontation.

Claire was outside sat by the fire she had created, drinking and smoking. It was something she did to help relax, look up at the stars and welcome the light warm breeze that summer offered them.

Alice walked into the kitchen and saw Claire sitting on the log by the fire, smoking and drinking what looks to be whiskey, "Shit." Alice cursed.

Claire didn't feel the presence that was upon her, probably to intoxicated to notice.

"Claire, I'm home." Alice revealed herself.

Claire looked behind her and got up smiling, she through the butt of the fag out and put down her glass of whiskey. She walked up to Alice and put her hands around her lover, "I've been waiting for you, what took so long?" she asked huskily.

Alice looked apologetic, "I'm sorry, I went to a meeting and you know the job that I told you about?"

Claire nodded slightly looking deep into her wife's eyes.

"Well, I got it. I can be here with you all the time." Alice explained.

Claire lit up and pulled her wife into a slow kiss and pulled away slightly, "How about we celebrate it?" she suggested, her eyes were full of lust and hunger.

Alice watched the glint in her wife's eyes, "How can we possibly do that?" she taught.

Claire sexually moved her left hand up to Alice's neck and with her thumb she traced the outline of Alice's lips, "I don't know, maybe I could show you. You know being a mechanic you learn to use your hands properly." The sexual desire that channelled through Claire was intense.

Alice liked the sound of it and played along, "Show me, and teach me what I don't know."

This aggravated Claire, she was so turned on that she moaned, "Please can we make love?"

Alice lifted Claire up and kissed into Claire neck, this made her lover gasp.

Claire had her legs wrapped tightly around Alice's waist and breathed heavily.

"You don't need to ask my darling just indicate what you want." Alice quickly said before biting Claire's pulse point, and that did make her moan.

"Jesus, get me in bed…now!" The redhead strained to get out while moaning dramatically.

"Hmm, I do like the sound of it but you have work in the morning and have to take Ronny to school." Alice calmly told her.

Claire got her bearings after hearing that and struggled to off her lover that simply rejected her, "What?! C'mon that's not fair, you can't work me up and then decide we best not."

Alice smirked and walked off into the house taking Claire's whiskey, "You're drunk and you know we don't have sex when we've had a drink, remember last time?"

Claire stood there dumbly, "You bastard!" and barged past her wife, "you can sleep on the couch tonight!" She shouted back.

Alice watched as her frustrated wife stormed off inside, "That's the way to fuck up Alice." She sarcastically said to her self.

As she made her way into the house after Claire she received a text message, it was from Jill Valentine.

"_Hello Redfield, fancy coming to keep me company and celebrate your success of working with me?"_

Alice smiled and looked up at the bedroom she shared with Claire.

"_Hey there, that sounds amazing, I might have to!"_

Alice clicked send.

"_Instantly received a reply meet me down the road."_

Alice smirked, if she was in the dog house with Claire she wasn't going to stay there, she liked to stray away.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the short chapter!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Sirens

It was an early start to the day, Claire had dropped off Ronny at school and headed straight to work but called up Madison to see if she had gone to school, she had.

"Good morning Christopher." Claire greeted as she strolled into her garage.

"Don't call me that Claire, you know I hate it." Her brother replied back not amused.

Claire went into her office and got into her overalls, "It's your name right? Christopher Redfield." She mused again from inside the office.

Chris said something under his breath that Claire didn't quite catch.

She walked over to the car that her brother was working on, "Alice got job at the local airport as a security guard." She simply told him.

Chris looked up from the car bonnet he was working on, "Well at least she'll be at home more often." He looked over at Claire who seemed not as happy as he thought she would be, "you don't seem so happy about it."

"I guess it's just the fact of it just sinking in." Claire thought out loud.

Chris wiped his hands on a mucky cloth to properly listen to his sister, "Trouble in paradise sis?"

Claire smiled, "No, things are great it's just been able to relax for a change doesn't feel right. Sonny is getting her act together, Ronny is doing well at school and Alice is going to be at home all the time." She explained to her concerned brother.

Chris shoulder nudged her, "Then act that way, look on the brightside you're never going to be sexually frustrated." He teased.

Claire smirked at him, "you pig." She joked.

Chris chuckled, "Let's get on with this car."

Claire watched him smiling.

* * *

><p>"Madison!" Shouted one of her old friends, Sonny looked behind her and saw Tyler walking up to her.<p>

Madison smiled, "Tyler! Where have you been, girl?" and was engulfed by a massive hug seconds later.

Tyler drew back from her hug realising they were in the school park on their break, "I've just back from Texas with family, it was fucking boring!" she explained lighting up a fag, she offered one to Madison who accepted.

After a long drag Madison looked at her friend, "so what's happening in the world of Tyler?"

"Not a lot, getting laid with hot girls, remember our night of passion?" Tyler interjected loosing track of a decent chat.

Madison rolled her eyes, "Oh as if I could forget that." She sarcastically replied.

Tyler was rummaging in her bag and brought out a small plastic pouch and offered it to Madison, "Hey have some of this with me?" and shoved it into her hand.

"Weed?! No! If my Mom or Mam found out I have been smoking that they'd send me away!" Madison chucked the packet back at her friend.

"Oh come on, since when did you start listening to your mothers?" Tyler scoffed, hiding the packet of weed.

"When I realized I have one chance of getting their trust back especially my Mom's trust." Madison explained putting her fag out, "I've got to get back to class, I'm on disciplinary still."

"Fuck off then!" Tyler spat.

Madison ignored her and left her friend in the park, not knowing the devious eyes that were piercing her back. She walked to her next class which was English, she was happy about that she hadn't seen Ashley at all since they got to school.

"Madison Redfield, report to my office, this instant!" The familiar voice echoed through the corridor, it was the dreaded head teacher.

Madison stropped dead in her tracks and turned around on the balls of her shoes, "shit." She mumbled under her breath and made her way to the head's office. As she walked into the far too familiar office she sat down in the chair that painfully faced opposite the head's chair.

"Miss Redfield, on your break a number of teachers caught you talking to someone that is forbidden be allowed on the school grounds and handed something to you." Miss O'Campo interrogated.

Madison sat there unsure of where this was going, "Miss O'Campo, yes I did talk to someone, an old friend actually. Something was passed to me and that was a cigarette, I took it." She honestly admitted.

The head teacher nodded, "I believe you but there was something else that was exchanged. I need to search your bag."

Madison looked confused and panicked, "There's nothing in there, apart from books, fags and house keys." but handed her bag to Miss O'Campo anyway, she had nothing to hide.

The teacher took her bag and rummaged through it, it took a while and Madison sat there patiently waiting for an apology, but that all changed when the teachers features became disappointed.

Miss O'Campo picked out of the bag a small pouch of weed and Madison saw it, shocked.

"Miss, I…I, that's not…" Madison tried but was cut off by her teacher.

"I am very disappointed in you." The head teach moved to her desk and picked up the phone.

Madison realised what she was doing, "No, Miss, that's not mine! I don't know how it got there! You have to believe me! Please!" she begged her teacher to listen to her and believe her but it was no use, the teacher was already on the phone.

"Hi, its Miss O'Campo head of Raccoon High. I have to report a student that has possession of drugs and would like two of your officers to take a visit to Claire Redfield's place of work." Miss O'Campo was serious, the whole time she was on the phone she kept looking at Madison.

The rogue teen was on the verge of crying, she knew one step out of line then she would be in serious trouble but the thing was no one was ever going to believe her, she had a bad reputation for lying.

"That stuff isn't mine! It belongs to that person I was talking to minutes ago! I through it back at her when she passed me it, she went all stroppy. She must have planted it! Please Miss, please believe me!" Madison broke down at this point, "MY MOM IS GOING TO SEND ME AWAY!" she screamed at the head.

"Madison Redfield, from this point on you do not discuss this serious matter with me, you have to wait for the Raccoon City Police Department and let them deal with it." Miss O'Campo was stern a small part of her felt sorry for the troubled student that sat in front of her, but it was the law to follow the rules, it was out of her hands.

"But I haven't done anything wrong!" Madison cried.

* * *

><p>Back at the garage Claire and Chris was taking their lunch break and talking.<p>

"So, Madison is on her last warning?" Chris questioned his sister.

Claire folded her arms and learnt back on the wooden side, "Yep, one step out of line and she's in trouble, but she promised me she'd get herself sorted." She explained feeling hopeful.

Chris smiled hoping his niece can change for the best, "and if not?" he was always one that thought ahead.

Claire looked up at her brother, "I don't know, I have run out of options. I just hope it will never come to that." She walked into the office to check the paperwork but was interrupted by her brother.

"Erm Claire you have to come now!" Chris alerted Claire in a deep whisper.

Claire followed her brother out of the office to come to face with two police officers. She cleared her throat and greeted the two serious men, "Hi, how may I help you?"

One of the police officers walked up to her, "Today we had a phone call from Raccoon High, we had been informed that your daughter Madison Redfield was found with possession of drugs, Weed."

Claire looked at Chris then back at the two officers.


	11. Chapter 11 Innocent

Alice had started her job late on in the afternoon and would be working till late in partnership with Jill Valentine.

"So how's your first shift going then?" Jill asked as she walked past Alice, smirking.

Alice smiled, "Not bad actually, I'm slowly getting into it."

Jill snickered, "You always seem to slowly get into things and once you keep doing it becomes more exciting." She looked at Alice and winked at her trying to get across what she was actually thinking.

Alice smirked but kept her mind on the job, watching people exit and enter the airport.

The big boss came walking around with other security guards and made their way over to them.

"We're taking you both off for a break, these will take your places in the meantime." The broad security man explained.

Jill and Alice nodded and walked off to their rest rooms. Once Alice had got her mobile phone she saw all the messages and missed calls from Claire, she looked up at Jill and smiled, "Excuse me, one moment."

* * *

><p>Claire and Madison sat patiently in agonizing silence at RCPD.<p>

Madison tried looking over to her Mom to see if she could get her attention, she had been trying to talk to her and explain why she was brought in, but it was no use.

"Who's picking up Ronny?" Madison quietly asked.

"Chris."

Madison waited a few seconds before asking another question.

"Why isn't Mam picking her up?"

"She's at work and will not pick up her mobile up! Any more questions, while we are waiting for the police officer to decide what he is going to do?! Claire spat almost shouting.

Madison had tears rolling down her face and couldn't take it no more, "That stuff wasn't mine! An old friend came by who I hadn't seen in ages started talking to me. She passed me it then I through it back at her after realising what it was! Mom of all the people, please believe me!" Madison at this time was stood up, red in the face, tears streaming.

"I don't believe you because you have lied countless times before! How am suppose to believe you now, huh?! Madison I am running out of options with what to do with you, it was only yesterday you said you was going to change!" Claire strained, she ran her hand through her long red hair expressing how stressed she had become in the last hour.

"Please believe me this one time! Please Mom. I don't want to be sent away to a boarding school or detention camps, Mom please believe me!" Madison at this point had fell to the floor crying out of ways to make her Mom believe her.

It was then Claire saw through to her oldest daughter that was sat on the floor of the police department that she could be telling the truth.

The police man that was dealing with this incident walked up to the despaired pair, "I am going to have take Madison Redfield into custody for the night and…" the police man was cut off by Claire's stern voice.

"I want to see video footage of this, I want solid proof before my daughter is taken into custody. My daughter might not be the most behaved in this city but I can honestly say she would never deal with this shit!" Claire ordered, from the corner of her eye she saw Madison look up at her with a glint of hope that she might actually believe her.

The police officer listened carefully to Claire he understood that they needed solid evidence but the only thing they can go is the fact the substance was found in Madison's bag.

"I am sorry but there isn't any video footage to go on, we only have the drug that was found in her bag to prove, I am sorry but we have to follow the rules and they are to place your daughter in custody until further investigation."

Claire went wide eyed at the officer, "You lot are unbelievable, you should be going after the person who planted it in her bag not here wasting your time." She looked over at her daughter who was begging her to keep trying but there was only so much she could do without having herself in a cell for the night.

The police officer had enough of talking to Claire and turned to Madison, "Come with me and I shall be placing you into a cell that you're staying in for the night."

Madison glared at the officer and was about to fight him off but was stopped by her Mom, "C'mon I will come with you. Sorry I didn't believe at first, I was mad but I know you're telling the truth now. I will be here first thing in the morning to come get you, okay?" Claire walked with the officer to the cell where her daughter would be staying for the night.

Madison walked into the small cell, small spaces were never her favorite but she had to brave it for one night. She turned around and sadly smiled, "I love you Mom."

Claire sent a comforting smile back, "I love you too, baby girl."

Bang went the door on the cell, Claire looked at the police officer, "Don't you dare treat her like a criminal, she's innocent." And she then walked off.

The police officer felt a pang of guilt shot through him, he would never admit it in front of the pair but he could tell that Madison was innocent.

* * *

><p>Claire hurried to her car and fiddled her jean pocket for her mobile once she had a hold of it she dialed Alice straight away, only to find it going to the answering machine.<p>

"Bollocks!" Claire cursed and frustrated her more at the fact Alice wouldn't answer the phone.

She then decided to call Chris, he was looking after Ronny and would possibly need to look after her all night too.

"Finally someone answers the phone." Claire said down the mobile while getting into the car.

"Of course, has Alice not got in touch yet?" Chris asked on the other end of the phone.

"No she hasn't and its making me even madder. What I was ringing up for was to see if it was possible if you kept Ronny tonight? I've got to sort a few things. They've kept Madison in custody until morning and I know she's innocent." Claire rushed.

"Claire, hold on, I will look after Veronica and oh that's not good. But how do you know she's innocent?" Chris asked his sister.

"Thanks and I've never seen her look so pleading for me to believe her." Claire by now had started her engine up, "have you got things for Veronica?"

"Yeah I nipped to yours after picking her up from school. Claire she'll be fine, she's a Redfield, she's tough." Chris reassured his sister.

Claire smiled, he was right, "Thanks Chris, I will call you in the morning, kiss Veronica good night for me."

"Sure sis, night."

"Thanks Chris, night." Claire put her phone down and reversed out of the police car park making her way home.

* * *

><p>Alice was on her way home from a days shift, finishing later than expected and from looking at the sky it was dark. The car engine came to a stop, Alice could see through the window that Claire sitting at the table alone she at least had thought Madison would be sitting with Claire.<p>

Alice entered the house dropping her bag at the bottom of the stairs and made her way into the kitchen, she came looked at a very exhausted and pissed off Claire.

"Where the hell have you been and why is your mobile off?" Claire asked trying to hold in the anger that was building up.

Alice scowled, "It was my first day at work and well your rang it dead." She walked over to the cabinet where it held the strong liquor.

Claire looked confused at her wife, "Woah, wait a minute your first day at your job was today?"

Alice poured herself a drink into a whiskey glass, "Yeah, I thought I told you." Oblivious to the fact she hadn't.

Claire rolled her eyes and took a sip of her own drink, "No you didn't, you don't tell me anything these days."

Alice ignored her comment and looked around the room, "Where's Madison?"

Claire just looked at her arrogantly, "Oh you only just realised she isn't here? What a surprise." At this point Claire had a glass or two of whiskey.

Alice walked over to Claire who was staring at her, "So where is she then?"

Claire stood up fast, "Your oldest daughter is in custody down town, for being accused with possession of Weed! That's where she's at and that why _I_ tried to get hold of you!" she was yelling at her wife that stood in front of her, she laughed mockingly, "I bet you haven't even noticed Veronica isn't here either."

Alice rubbed her head, "What the hell is Madison doing with Weed on her?" she asked calmly.

Claire glared straight into Alice's eyes, "How the hell can you are so calm about this?!"

"Because it's typical of our daughter, it's an attention thing. Do you not see it? It's a wonder because you're always at work." Alice had pushed it with Claire.

Claire gasped, "Well that's a bit rich coming from you, you're the one that has been absent for months on end and decide to pop then get a job so easily!"

Alice supped every drop from her whiskey glass and slammed it down on the table, "Oh so it's my fault is it our daughter is uncontrollable little ba…" she stopped herself as she become conscious of her last words.

Claire raised her eyebrows, "Go on say it, go on."

Alice looked down and whispered, "It doesn't matter."

Claire shook her head, walked over to the sink and leaned over it, "We're supposed to be talking about how we're going to deal with this instead of arguing. I didn't ask how your first day was." It was much calmer this time.

Alice looked over at her wife, "It was okay, me and my boss Jill are partners."

Claire stood up and turned around looking at Alice suspiciously, "Jill who? What's her last name?"

"Ahh, Jill Valentine. Why do you know her?" Alice asked surprised and slightly worried.

"Jill Valentine?!" Claire was disbelieved, "Oh my day is getting so much better."

Alice waited for Claire to carry on.

"Jill Valentine was the one that I dated back in high school and cheated on me! So now you're working with her, great. That's fucking great." Claire brushed her hands through her hair, "Just be careful. She likes to crush everyone's lives."

Alice swallowed hard, she hadn't expected it that at all, "Okay, I…I will."

Claire nodded, "I'm going to get some sleep, you coming to join me?"

Alice watched her wife walk past, "Yeah, can we?"

Claire glared at Alice, "No. I'm still mad at you and I'm too tired."


	12. Chapter 12 Truth and Lies

Sorry for the late update, been busy and have finished college for the summer!

You can find me here all the time Tumblr: tumblers-watch-this-space

* * *

><p>Claire was already down at the police station before 9am to collect and take home Madison, Alice had gone to work without a goodbye to Claire.<p>

"So, can I see my daughter and take her home?" Claire asked the police officer who dealt with them the day before.

"You can, she's had an interview and has been given a caution but we will be investigating into the Jameson family who have appeared on our radars for a few months." The police officer informed.

Claire scrunched her face, "The Jameson family, what have they got to do with this?"

"Their well known daughter Tyler Jameson was the girl who Madison named that planted the drugs into her school bag, but we can't just take her word for it. Personally, your daughter is telling the truth." Police officer explained to Claire who now understood.

Claire nodded showing she understood, "I see, so when do I get to see my daughter?"

"I'll go bring her to you now." The police officer answered Claire.

Claire waited patiently in the waiting area for her daughter.

"Mom!" Madison called out, and walked over to Claire.

The pair of them hugged tightly, the police officer left them to it and walked off.

"Lets get you home." Claire guided her daughter out of the police station and into the car park.

"I've got an opportunity for you…" Claire mentioned as she started the car up.

"What's that?" Madison asked as she got her seat belt on.

"You have one week left at school until you break up for the summer, how would you like to go travelling around to different states with Kmart?" Claire finished.

Madison quickly turned around to look at her Mom wearing an excited smile, "That would be amazing! Really, just me and Aunty Kmart?!"

Claire smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm, "Yes Madison, just you, Kmart, the sun, the road and a break from home."

Madison looked the happiest Claire had ever seen her daughter, it touched her almost felt bad for not suggesting it sooner.

"Mom, I love you!" Madison hugged her Mom the best she could in her car seat.

Claire leant into the affection, "I love you too, Sonny."

After pulling out of the police car park, the pair was relieved, happy and somewhat relaxed but at the back of Madison's mind there was Ashley, how would she say to her that she was going away for the summer and won't be able to see each other.

* * *

><p>"So you're having marriage problems, is that what you're telling me?" Jill asked a stressed Alice.<p>

Alice moved and sat next to Jill so they could better, "Yep, she's so wrapped up in herself. We never have sex anymore and I just want to be free from stress."

They were at Jill's apartment, their days off and again Alice lied to Claire.

Jill looked at Alice intently but almost devilishly, "She knows you work with me and she's going to be more on your back because of me," Jill started drawing circles on Alice's hand, "so we should be careful, more you than me because I can deal with Claire."

"How can you deal with a hot head like Claire? A Redfield?" Alice didn't believe that is was possible.

Jill smirked, "You forget I was fucking her for over six months, Claire is so easy to manipulate."

Alice bit her bottom lip and started to lean forwards towards Jill, "Distress me." She commanded.

Jill took Alice's face with her hands and kissed her passionately, "Shall we…" Jill looked over to her bedroom Alice would get what she meant.

"I thought you would never ask." Alice pulled off her top and led her to Jill's bedroom.

Alice had left her mobile on vibrate and resting on the armchair, Claire was ringing her.

* * *

><p>Claire was at home trying to get hold of Alice, "Why is it so impossible to get hold of your Mam?" Madison was sat opposite her Mom while eating some fruit.<p>

"I know, I can never get hold of her. Maybe she's working." Madison thought out loud.

Claire looked over at her daughter and smiled sadly, "She's been acting odd recently or maybe it's just me being a hothead."

"Nah, it's not you. You're great and I don't think I show that much." Madison sounded sincere and meant it.

Claire smiled, "Thanks."

"When is Veronica coming home?" Madison asked her Mom.

"I've told Chris to have her for another night. Did you want to come down to the Garage with me?" Claire went over to grab her overalls.

"I will but I'm not wearing overalls or working with cars." Madison told her Mom.

"Deal. C'mon then."

"Oh wait, I can't I need to go talk to Ashley." Madison squinted hoping it didn't make Mom mad at the mention of Ashley.

"Madison, what did I tell you about her?" Claire sounded disappointed.

"I need to tell you something about her as well Mom." She waited for her Mom's reply.

"Do I need to sit down?" Claire half joked.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Is it that bad?" Claire was dreading what was going to be talked about.

"Okay, me and Ashley have slept together. She really likes me and I like her." Madison looked down instantly not wanting to see her Mom's reaction.

"When did this all happen, you and Ashley?" Claire asked calmly.

Madison looked up and felt better for telling her Mom, "Only the other day, it just happened and she explained to me everything she's ever caused with me was because she tried to push away her feelings for me."

"Well if she makes you happy then I'm happy for you but why do you need to talk to her?" Claire walked up to her daughter.

"So I can tell her about me going away for the summer with Kmart." Madison simply replied.

"I see, let me know when you're coming home or if you need picking up." Claire grabbed her keys and kissed her daughters cheek.

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

><p>Madison got changed and ready to go see Ashley, she wore her grunge Jack Daniels tank top, black shorts, Converse and had her hair tied back all messy. She wasn't sure how Ashley was going to react, "Maybe she'll be okay with or might even for the worst dump me." Madison thought to herself, hoping the latter wouldn't be considered.<p>

Madison went to look in her Mom's and Mam's bedroom mirror to check out her outfit, she looked hot. She checked her pockets for cigarettes but had no luck so she went searching into her Mom's draw to find some but there're wasn't any, she tried her Mam's and found some but something else caught her eye. She picked out her Mam's working schedule, she was meant to be off on Saturdays.

She grabbed her mobile and called up her Mom, she had to wait a few seconds before there was an answer.

"_Hey Sonny what's up?"_

Madison cleared her throat, "Don't be mad at me but…"

"_Oh god what have you done now?"_

"Mom! I haven't done anything, it's Mam. I was looking for something in your room and went into Mam's bedside drawer."

"_Madison! Don't ever go in there!"_

Madison smirked but kept serious, "Well its good job I did, I saw Mam's work schedule and its her day off today."

There was a second silence.

"_Okay, thanks for letting me know. I've got to go now someone has arrived." _

It was clear to Madison that her Mom wasn't at all pleased.

"Time to go face my own problems." Madison said to herself adding her aviators to her outfit.

* * *

><p>Not sure when I will next update but like I said if you have Tumblr done be shy to com and say hello :D<p> 


	13. Chapter 13 Time Takes Time

I do apologize on late update, hope you haven't lost interest!

* * *

><p>The Redfield family except Veronica sat around the dinner table eating the food that had ordered in, Alice's treat of course. Claire had made Alice wait for Madison to come home from Ashley's, even that started bickering between the pair of them. Madison had played with her food and hadn't really taken interest with the conversation that was going off between her Mom and Mam, she couldn't understand how her Mom is so calm with her Mam.<p>

"What's up Madison? You're normally the one who finishes the plate first." Alice asked, Claire looked up at her wife hiding the fact she knew Alice had the day off instead of working.

"Nothing." Madison continued to roll her food around with the fork.

Alice scrunched her brows, "Is it Ashley? Is she giving you a hard time at school?"

Madison dropped her cutlery on her plate, "Mam if you haven't forgotten I spent last night in a cell being accused of something I didn't do, you haven't even asked me how I actually am!" with having said that Madison looked at Claire, "May I be excused?"

Claire softly smiled, "Of course you can."

Madison gave her Mam one last look before heading outside with her leather jacket.

Alice sighed, "What was that all about?" looking to her wife.

Claire pushed her empty plate in front of her, "Alice, she's right you haven't even asked how she is after last night. What's with that, got no time for asking how your daughter is again."

Alice snickered, "Oh because you're the one whose always been there for her."

"Don't start Alice, I did the best I could while you fucked off around the states." Claire stood up taking the plates trying to not cause and argument.

"I did it to make…" Alice was instantly cut off.

"To make money, yes I do know Alice. I haven't forgotten." Claire was trying to keep her cool, she didn't want to start another argument that would last all night.

Alice looked away and smirked, she stood up and went behind Claire who was resting against the sink, "Hey, I'm sorry. I've just had a tiring day at work and I worry about Madison that's all."

Claire turned around to come face to face with her wife, she found it hard not to mention her day at 'work' but she needs time to figure things out. Making Alice feel like she on good terms wasn't easy especially knowing she works with Jill Valentine.

"I know, I'm sorry." Claire faked.

Alice placed her hand on Claire's hips and pulled her closer catching the redhead's lips.

Claire turned the kiss passionate, alluring Alice was her way of gaining control, and it always worked. Alice lifted Claire onto the side still kissing her, Alice's hands snaked under Claire's top making her wife gasp from the coldness of her hands.

Alice trailed kissing down to Claire's neck, "You smell so good." Alice moaned, her hands had managed to work them to Claire's zipper.

What Alice didn't know was while Claire looked up to the ceiling 'enjoying' the ministrations, a loose tear fell down her left cheek and shot her eyes closed once she felt Alice.

* * *

><p>Madison sat on her bed rolling up her tobacco in papers listening to some rock music, her favourite band My Darkest Days.<p>

"Hey," Claire was standing at the door way of Madison's room.

Madison looked up instantly shoveling her roll ups into her fancy tin.

Claire half laughed, "you remind me of me at your age, don't worry about it and I'm not saying I'm okay with it but I can't tell you not to do something when I did it myself."

Madison smirked and became serious, "I'm sorry about dinner."

Claire walked into the bedroom, "Don't worry about it."

"Did you mention to Mam about her not being at work today and basically lying to us." Madison reminded her Mom.

Claire sat on Madison's bed looking at her daughter, "No, I didn't want to cause another argument."

"But she needs to know that…" Madison started to get worked up.

"Sonny, I've got it under control, don't worry about me and your Mam. We're fine." Claire tried to ensure her oldest.

Madison shuffled to look at her mum directly, "Is Ronny at Uncle Chris's tonight?"

"Yeah she is, it's too heated here at the minute. Also I want to ask about you and Ashley, how did today go?" Claire asked quietly just in case Alice would venture up stairs.

"She started crying, she wanted to spend all summer with me. In the end we came to an understanding." Madison explained, she felt bad telling her newly girlfriend that she wasn't going to be around most of the summer break.

Claire sighed, "You know you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No! I want to go Mom, I need to find myself I can't do that here, there's too much going off in my head."

Claire smiled at her enthusiasm, "Is it my fault you feel like a lot is going off?"

"Of course not, everything that's happened lately, I just need a break." Madison bent over to find her grungy combat boots.

Claire looked at questioningly, "Going for some fresh air?"

Madison chuckled, "Yeah want to join me?"

Claire playfully pushed her daughter, "Don't push it."

* * *

><p>Claire was getting really hot and sweating far too much for her liking but she was enjoying what was happening, trusting her wife or not it was still great sex.<p>

"We have to be quieter, we'll wake Madison up." Claire roughly whispered into Alice's ear.

Alice bit down on Claire's chest and gasped, "But you like it rough, don't you?"

The redhead's eyes shut quickly, her nails clawed into Alice's back every thrust she was receiving, "Oh god."

Her wife withdrew and instantly Claire rolled Alice onto her back, breathing heavily over her, "You don't get to control me in bed dear, ever." Claire half meant half joked.

Claire straddled Alice's bare stomach and placed her hands on Alice's wrists pinning them back, it was then when Claire noticed marks on her wife's stomach, she hadn't made them. She kept breathing heavily shutting her eyes holding back the tears as her head looked up. Alice had slept with someone else.

* * *

><p>The sun shone into the master bedroom waking Claire up, she looked over to her side to see if Alice was there, empty. It was only Claire that was wrapped in the bed sheets naked.<p>

"Mom!" Madison shouted as she burst into the master room.

Claire shot up pulling the white sheets around her, "Can you not knock before bursting in on me." Claire growled.

Madison looked at her Mom, "I'm really sorry like really but there's a massive spider in the bathroom!"

Claire's eye brows shot up to her hairline, "Are you kidding me? You scream and then come bursting into my room not thinking to knock at all" If Claire wasn't looking like the morning after she wouldn't be bothered.

"But it's massive, Mom! It's the size of my hand!" Madison of course was making a big deal of it.

Claire looked at her blankly, "Go kill it yourself then!"

"Mom, I'm shit scared of them!"

Claire groaned grabbed her oversized white shirt, "It best not be a money spider or you're fucking grounded!"

Madison looked at her, "Grounding me, really?"

"Yeah for getting me out of bed, it's my day off." For Madison's sake she best be telling the truth.

Claire followed a panicked Madison and looked into the main bathroom, "That's not a spider! That's a massive bit of fluff! Madison!"

Madison started laughing and pointed at her pissed off mum, "Got you out of bed then."

Claire glared at her oldest, "Get to school."

Madison still smirking, "I thought a rough night of sex mellowed people out."

Claire glared at her, "School, now!"

Madison stood up straight and saluted her mom, "Yes Mom!" and walked off down the hall way, before she turned at the stairs she felt something hit her back, she looked down and found an empty tin of cigarettes.

"I guess I deserve that." She called down the hall to her Mom who went back to bed.

"Yeah you did! You're not getting them back either, because I'm having them!" Claire shouted.

* * *

><p>"You're looking a little tired, Alice."<p>

Alice looked up to find Jill leaning into her space.

"Yeah, long and rough night with Claire." Alice croaked out.

Jill snickered, "Yeah I remember her always wrecking me for the next day, god she had stamina."

Alice stood up straight and smirked, "She still seems to have, four hours none stop."

Jill whistled and laughed offering Alice a cup of coffee who took instantly.

"Yup, I can imagine." Both Alice and Jill laughed.

"Round two with me tonight then?" Jill joked.

"I would take you up on that, but I've got to pick up my youngest from Claire's brothers place." Alice explained.

"Another night then?" Jill offered again.

"Definitely," Alice answered and kissed Jill on the lips.

"Later, Ali."


	14. Chapter 14 Don't Repeat Our Last Fight

I apologize for the waiting people, but I have wrote a lot more than I normally do which brings me on to the content of this chapter, it may get slightly dark towards the end, bit of violence and roughness but I kept to the rating of this story :) I hope you do enjoy it and it be great if you could write a small review because I'm not how this story may seem to you guys.

Enjoy Chapter 14

* * *

><p>Ronnie ran up to her Mam and shouting, "Mammy, I've missed you!"<p>

Alice bent down to pick up the little one up, "Hey Ronnie! Have you been good for your Uncle Chris?" She asked cuddling her.

"Yeah, she's been a good girl. Definitely Claire's hyper activeness, I'm exhausted after these few days." Chris interjected, "But she's a treat to have."

Alice smiled at Chris and added, "I'm glad she's been good for you, better behaved than the other one, constantly acting out."

Alice looked annoyed and blew her hair out of the way.

Chris watched Alice, "You know she was found not guilty with that weed on her, right?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, she was innocent alright but if she wasn't I'd make sure they threw the cell key away to teach her a lesson." The brunette answered Chris.

Claire's brother nodded, Alice caught his smirk.

"What you smirking at, Redfield?" She asked lightly.

Chris scratched his head, "Nothing, I guess you two have sorted things out, I mean the love bites…" he pointed out.

Alice laughed to herself and walked over to the car to strap Veronica in, Chris had followed her.

As Alice shut the car door she looked back at the broad man, "So Claire has been talking about problems at home then? Yet, I have no idea of." Alice became rather suspicious.

Chris cleared his throat and felt uneasy, "Just about Madison and work really though, nothing to do with you."

Alice glared at him, "Stick to your mechanical skills, you suck at acting."

Chris shoved his hands in his pockets immediately dropping his sister in trouble.

"I'll catch you later Chris." Alice simply said frustratingly and got in the drivers seat closing the door.

Chris nodded and waved at Veronica.

"Bye Uncy Crisp!" Ronnie called.

Alice reversed out of the stone drive and straightened the car to go down the spiral hill, "C'mon then sweetheart back home to see Mommy."

"Yay!" The little girl shouted.

Alice clenched her jaw tight, "Oh Claire, your brother dropped you straight in the shit. We'll be having a little 'talk'." She murmured to herself.

Chris went to find his cell phone after watching Alice drive off, once found it he dialled Claire's number. It rang for a few seconds until there was an answer.

"_Sup Chris,"_

"Erm Hi sis, I kind of dropped you in a little bit of trouble…" He said anxiously.

"_What kind of trouble?!"_

"Spouse, kind of trouble."

"_Oh cheers ,THANKS Christopher!"_ Claire shouted down the phone then hung up instantly.

"Claire, Claire! Fuck!" Chris put his phone down and stared out of his windows down on the City below him.

* * *

><p>Claire shut her phone off not letting Chris explain anymore, she looked up at the clock and realised Madison would be on her way home from school. Then knowing Alice was bringing Veronica back, if there was another argument it wouldn't be right in front of the kids, Claire would make sure of that while Alice wouldn't care.<p>

Claire was in two minds to get a drink or wait to see if there would be an argument first. But Claire has every right to argue with Alice, having her suspicions of her cheating and lying about work again.

The Redhead looked through the back window and saw Alice pulling into their drive and ready to park up next to her own car, "Fuck!"

Before Alice entered the house with Veronica, Claire quickly gathered herself and brushed her jeans and tank top from the shavings of her sneaky roll ups.

"Mommy!" Ronnie came running in with her backpack on, arms out already to be picked up.

Claire happily greeted her, picked her up and smothered her with kisses causing Ronnie to giggle and squirm, "Aww, I've missed you sweetie!"

Ronnie hugged her Mom lovingly, "I've missed you way to much Mommy."

Claire whispered into the child's ear, "Go up to your room, there's a surprise waiting for you."

Ronnie gasped, "Really?!"

Claire nodded and watched her youngest run past her Mam in excitement.

Alice and Claire caught each others eyes but Claire looked away and turned around back to sorting the laundry.

Alice walked up to the middle island of the kitchen and placed her keys down, "So what was it that you couldn't talk to me about that you told Chris, telling him we're having problems at home?" Alice asked.

Claire still was folding up the laundry and piling them, "It was just stuff, he's my brother, Alice."

"Yeah and I'm your Wife." Alice threw back.

Claire scoffed but quiet enough that Alice didn't hear.

"Alice, it was nothing it was just work, kids and general business stuff." Claire turned around to Alice who was sat down on the stool.

"Then why is it when I asked him about it he became fidgety, like how you're becoming now." Alice observed Claire very well.

Claire had enough and hated being analyzed, "Don't start analysing me, like you said, I'm your Wife not some suspect at the airport."

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed at her own words back firing on her.

Claire walked around the island and past Alice but stopped when she felt a grasp on her arm.

Alice pulled her back and moved herself so Claire could stand between her legs, "I'm sorry, my job at the minute is tiring and I'm taking it out on you when I shouldn't."

Claire knew what Alice was doing she wasn't falling for it this time.

Alice reached up to kiss Claire on the lips but Claire looked away avoiding the interaction and pulled away from the grasp.

Alice was really taken back from this she didn't expect that, "Are fucking kidding me?!" Alice darkly asked.

Claire looked at Alice, warning her to not start again.

"Have come home at the wrong time, again?" Madison asked dropping her bag on the floor looking at the pair annoyed.

Claire smiled comfortingly at Madison, "No sweetie, we were just having a discussion." She guided her into the hall way and looked back at Alice who was staring dangerously at the floor, tensing her jaw.

"Have you talked about the day off thing?" Maddie asked quietly.

Claire shook her head in answer.

"But why haven't you, she seems to be angry with you all the time and then last night you're both making love, what's going on Mom?" Madison sounded worried and even looked worried when looking at her Mom.

Claire walked up the stairs arm around Sonny and followed her into the girl's bedroom closing the door to an agar.

"Mom what's going on?!" Madison asked louder now they were both out of the other parent's earshot.

"Madison I can't talk about it now, but I will tell you. I need you to be the older sister here, please?" Claire held Madison's arms, almost pleading.

"Mom, you're scaring me." Madison searched her Mom's eyes.

Claire laughed slightly, "Is that because I said 'I need you to be the older sister'?" Claire mused.

Sonny grinned, "Yeah, you know I'll always be there for Ronnie. But seriously I just want to know if I should call Auntie Kmart or Chris later?"

Claire cleared her throat, "Right I'm going to make us all food, I need you to be your usual teenage self and I don't mean piss off Mam. If things flare up while we're eating like last night, I want you to take Ronnie's hand and bring her up stairs, to your room and call Kmart, okay?"

Claire waited for Madison to answer her.

Madison faltered and had tears brewing in her eyes, "You guys going end up fighting again?"

Claire's eyes lifted noticing how Madison sounded upset, "its okay," She rubbed her daughter's arms.

"Please don't fight, last time was bad. I still remember it." Madison's tears rand free.

Claire caught them and wiped them away, it really hurt her seeing one of her daughters cry.

"I hope not sweetie, not like last time. Me and Mam both promised that didn't we, aye?" Claire reassured her daughter but shortly pulled her into a strong hug, Madison wrapping her arms around her Mom.

Madison sobbed into her Mom's shoulder, "I don't want to hear you fight, I love you both."

Claire held her daughter close, "We both love you too, Sonny." A tear slipped from Claire's left eye and pulled away from the embrace and looked into Madison's eyes, "If it starts to get loud call Kmart okay?"

Madison nodded and sobbed again.

Madison remembered a big fight when both Claire and Alice ended up being violent, she was only young at the time but she heard everything. Claire had a cut above her eye brow and Alice just had a busted lip. What had caused such a big fight that turned nasty was just over something small that Alice took out of proportion like she always had, but the thing was the job Alice was currently doing, at the time which was illegal and Claire hadn't known about it so she was in her right to confront her Wife and warned her. The problem was, Alice had anger issues and never knew when to stop, but when they were both arguing Claire had made the mistake to call Alice out on her past something no one ever dared to do, Claire knew once she had said there would be no going back and regretted the words ever since. That's when the argument turned into a physical fight, after that night they promised not to fight like that again and that's what Madison is scared of because if they fought again one of them would end up being in hospital and she knew it would be her Mom not her Mam.

* * *

><p>Claire walked to the bottom of the stairs of their house and shouted the kids, "Girls, its dinner time!"<p>

As she walked back to the kitchen she heard them both stamping down the stairs in a rush.

"Wow, something smells great and it's not your feet Ronnie." Sonny joked with her little sister.

"Hey!" Ronnie shot back.

"Alright girls, come and sit down." Alice told them.

Claire and Alice weren't sitting in their usual places, Alice was sat next to Ronnie and Claire was sat next to Madison.

"Would it be safe to ask, how was school Sonny?" Alice carefully asked after asking the same question last night.

Claire stared at her plate as it would be safer because the way she felt right now she couldn't bear to look at Alice.

Madison cleared her throat, "Yeah, was alright."

"Good, that's what I like to hear," Alice told her daughter.

Madison murmured something under her breath, luckily for her Alice was too engrossed watching Veronica eat to hear what she said but Claire did and nudged her for it.

"You're a bit quiet Mommy, what's wrong?" Ronny asked caringly.

Claire sat up and smiled, "Nothing sweetie, I'm just tired. Mommy didn't sleep well last night."

Madison stifled a snort or she tried to, knowing her Mom's reason.

Claire looked at her oldest, "Would you like to eat your dinner up stairs?"

Alice watched the pair suspiciously, "Both of you okay?"

Claire scowled at her Wife, "Yeah nothing I can't handle on my own, Alice."

Claire was still pissed at her Wife about earlier incident, Alice thought she was over reacting.

"I only asked." Alice defended herself.

"Finished Mommy, can I go back up stairs?" Ronnie was still hyper from today and couldn't keep still.

The redhead straightened up and changed her expression, "Yeah sure darling, don't make a mess of your room though."

Ronnie showed her cheesy grin and ran off.

Claire wasn't hungry and left half of her meal and brushed her hands through her hair, Madison looked concerned, "Why don't you go lay down Mom, you look exhausted."

Claire breathed out, "Nah, I'm okay," and looked at Madison plate, empty, "You enjoy that?" she asked faking a smile.

"Yeah it was beautiful, I'm going to go up stairs and do some studying." Madison didn't normally finish her food, it was either an argument broke out or she would just rebel against it.

Alice spoke up feeling like she was left out, "Wow, since when did you start wanting to study properly?" It sounded rather harsh to both Claire and Madison.

"Since when did you…"Madison started to fight back but was cut off by her other parent.

"Madison go and study, you got your mobile?" Claire asked, warning Madison from earlier.

Madison nodded solemnly and walked off glaring at Alice.

Claire waited until Madison had gone up the stairs, "Don't you _ever_ be like that again with her, she's trying."

Alice stared straight into Claire's eyes, "I was only messing about."

Claire got up and left her chair collecting the dishes, "Well she obviously didn't see the light joke in it and neither did I, just stop."

After placing the dishes into the dishwasher Claire looked over to see Alice sparking up, her blood was boiling, "Are you really trying to push my patients, you know no one sparks up in the house. Where did you get them from?"

Alice grinned and enjoyed pushing Claire, "Oh I know and well they fell out of your back pocket. I thought you had given up or are just hiding that as well." She blew a mouthful of smoke out.

The red head reached for the cabinet that held the strong alcohol in, she grabbed the Jack Daniels and a small glass then poured herself a small drink. After a gulp of JD she looked over at Alice, "what do you want from me now? We were doing so well and now you're acting like your old self and I don't like it."

Alice stubbed her barely smoked roll up out on her shoe and stood up walking up to Claire, "I think you're over reacting again Claire, was always a speciality. Was last night too much for you to handle." She came close to Claire's face.

Claire slapped Alice around the face, "You're vile sometimes." The red head barged past Alice picking up the glass of alcohol in her hand. She picked her phone of her pocket and quickly text her oldest daughter.

"_Call, Kmart. Get her to come pick you both up. Now xxx"_

Seconds later she received a text back.

"_Please Mom, don't fight. I don't want to go to Aunty K's, I want to stay here to make sure you're both alright xx"_

Claire sighed and looked behind her, Alice was pouring herself a drink before texting back.

"No! Call Kmart and you BOTH go! Xxx"

"_Okay Mom :'( , I love you! Xxx"_

Claire scratched her head and wiped away a tear.

"Thanks, I love you too. Go pack your sister a over night bag and yourself please. When Kmart comes just go xxx."

"Who's that?" Alice asked, Claire could feel holes burning in her head.

"Just a client, she was just wanting her car servicing tomorrow." Claire lied.

Alice didn't answer back just drank more.

"_Will do xxx"_

Claire put her phone away and turned around, "If you're going to get drunk and continue drinking I want you to get drunk at the pub, not here the kids are up stairs." She warned her wife, she didn't want them to see their Mam drunk and angry at the same time.

Alice picked up the bottle of alcohol and walked over to Claire who was standing her ground, "You know for a mechanic you sure know how to work a girl up."

Claire looked at her wife, "Stop Alice, you look a mess."

Alice swayed and half smiled, "You like it really, girls always like a messed up people."

Claire was almost ready to push Alice out of the way, "Please stop Alice, I don't like you like this." She whispered quietly looking away as Alice leaned on Claire pushing her into the wall unintentionally.

Alice put the almost empty bottle on the side on her left and got nearer, brushing her hands over Claire's bare arms, "I can feel you like it Claire or you would have pushed me away."

Claire couldn't find the mental strength to push Alice away and shivered to her touch, she could smell the strong alcohol on her breath, and Alice was drunk.

Claire dropped her glass on the wood flooring luckily it wasn't carpet as the liquid spilled out, "Alice,"

"hmm," Alice was teasing Claire's skin.

"I… can you please," Claire's reaction got the better of her and pushed Alice violently out of the way causing Alice to stumble back.

Claire was breathing heavy, "I warned you Alice! I don't want this! You're dangerous when you get like this, its not healthy for us!"

Alice's eye make up was running and was slurring, Claire was right what they're doing isn't healthy.

"Claire," A different voice shouted.

Alice scowled and watched Claire who was looking straight into straight back at her.

"Yeah, K?" Claire called back.

Alice snickered.

"Is everything alright?" Kmart shouted back.

Claire quickly left the room and walked to the front door seeing Madison carrying Ronny in her arms.

"No but I will be, can you just look after them both just for tonight, please?" Claire explained.

"Yeah sure," Kmart assured her 'sister'.

Claire nodded in response, as they all left Madison turned around to her Mom.

"Mom…" Madison tried to talk before leaving.

"Sonny, everything is going to be alright. I will call you later." Claire saw her daughter looking worried, just like ten years ago.

Madison let Ronny go after Kmart to get strapped in the car and turned back to her Mom and threw herself at her, "I love you both, I don't want either of you getting hurt."

Claire hugged back just as tight, "Don't worry we're just going to sort out some our problems and we can't really sort that when we know you're both upstairs."

Madison pulled back and nodded.

Claire kissed her forehead, "Now go and help your little sister."

Madison just nodded again and left and helped her aunty Kmart.

Claire closed the door and took a deep breath. She walked back into the room to finish the argument.

"And why was Kmart here?" Alice asked stumbling as she walked over to Claire.

Claire watched her and was just appalled to see her wife in such a state, "She came to pick up the girls, so we can sort this shit out."

Alice went over to the alcohol cabinet to pick up the bottle of vodka.

Claire watched her, "Don't you think you've had enough, already?" she strained her voice, even her vocals were exhausted.

Alice turned around and smiled a dirty smile it was enough to make Claire shiver in disgust.

"You said don't get drunk while the kids are about, now they're gone we can drink." Alice explained getting two glasses out for Claire as well.

Claire nodded in agreement, "alright then lets drink, lets see how fucked we can get before we totally wreck our marriage shall we, that's how you like it don't you?" within that Claire marched up the counter where the drinks are and necked her glass of vodka.

She winced and slammed the glass down, breathing heavy at the corner of her eye Alice watched her, what she was about to do next she would only regret later.

Claire grabbed Alice by the collar of her shirt and clashed their lips together, she clawed her wife's neck and forced herself into Alice. As they recklessly kissed Alice banged her back into the side which caused her to push Claire away.

"Did you like that? Rough enough for you Alice?" Claire breathed out.

Alice's bottom lip bled because of how rough Claire was, she picked up the bottle of vodka and drank some she then walked over to Claire pouring some down her throat.

Claire coughed a bit but before she could get her breath back it was taken away by Alice and dragged her at the same time shoving her up at the wall.

The alcohol worked quickly to Claire's brain and clouded her judgement, she grabbed Alice hand and guided it into her trousers. Alice knew what was doing but unsure of Claire but continued anyway, she picked her up and roughly pushed her hips into Claire causing her to gasp and fell into Alice.

* * *

><p>Hours later both of them sat side by side, Claire's top was ripped her belt buckle undone and had bruises on her shoulders, her lip was bleeding and she was leaning against her hands with her knees up smoking a roll up, she didn't care. On the other hand Alice was not much better off, she had scratches down her neck, a bruised cheekbone, and make up running down her face and her lips were bloody. Things around them were broken or smashed it was pretty ironic really.<p>

"You're cheating on me aren't you Alice?" Claire croaked out.

Alice's stomach tossed about but kept quiet as if Claire hadn't spoken.

Claire moved but winced as her legs were sore, "Answer me!" Claire shouted at her Wife.

Alice stared straight through Claire, she could see red in Claire's eyes she knew if she didn't say anything they would be another physical fight or even reckless sex which both of them both knew that wasn't love it was to hurt one another.

"Yes! I am, I'm having an affair, and I've cheated on you with different people in the last two years!" Alice shouted in Claire's face, Claire wasn't scared just torn apart.

Claire fell back completely broken and hurt.

"I knew it, the other day when Madison saw that you was meant to be off when you said you was at work, you was with someone weren't you?" Claire asked she wasn't shouting she didn't have the effort to shout.

"I'm going to the pub." Alice jumped up quickly and ran off before Claire could stop her.

Claire heard the front door slam shut, she looked around her everything was falling apart and it was then she realised she was alone, she could finally let her emotions out and cried.

* * *

><p>Oooh okay was that good? I did try to make it heated, I know one day I will write a fic where Alice and Claire will live happily ever after :')<p>

Thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15 Cleaning The Wounds

Thank for the feedback on the last chapter! It was great to see what people thought :D! Don't worry though Claire will get her own back. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, we see a total different side to Madison.

* * *

><p>Madison walked into the living room of Kmart's house and looked around for her younger sister but only saw Kmart, "Hey, has Ronny gone to bed?"<p>

Kmart turned around to see Madison, "Yeah she has, she was falling asleep on the couch. Come join me." Kmart patted the couch for Madison to join her.

The teen walked around and took her seat next to Kmart putting her feet up.

Kmart looked at Madison and could see her worried features, "Madison, your Moms will be fine."

Madison changed her position to sit facing her 'Aunty', "I know but I have this horrible feeling that they really did have a fight."

Kmart felt sorry for her niece, she too remembered when Claire and Alice had a fight it wasn't nice to see to Claire in a distressed condition, Alice was nowhere to be found when she had gone to see how Claire was.

"Well if you're really worried call one of them up," Kmart reached for her mobile, "You can even call off this."

Madison took it and looked at it, and smiled at her Aunty, "Thank you." Madison got off the couch and went into Kmart's hallway to make the call to one of her parents.

Madison searched through the contacts and found her Mom's name, she thought it would be better to call her Mom instead of her Mam. She dialled the number and waited anxiously for an answer.

It kept ringing and ringing to a point where she thought there would be no answer, until she heard a cracked voice.

* * *

><p>Claire's phone vibrated violently on the counter, she was sat against the wall in pain and had to fight it off if she wanted to answer the call. She closed her eyes shut and put her hands behind her against the wall to hold herself up, her legs were in agony but had to ignore it. She stumbled over to the other side of the room to reach her phone but as she got to the counter and grabbed her phone she collapsed to the hard floor.<p>

"Kmart! Kmart, are the girls okay?" Claire's voice cracked straight away asking about the girls.

"_Mom, it's me, Maddison! Are you guys okay?"_

Claire could hear her daughters concern in her voice and dropped the phone but kept it in her hand, tears threatening to break from her red eyes.

She took a deep breath in, "Yeah we're both fine. Don't you worry darling, is Ronny okay?"

Claire tried to avoid the conversation and quickly changed the subject.

"_Yeah, she's in bed, I just wanted to call you. I'm just worried about you both."_

Claire cleared her throat, "Don't worry about us. Just look after your sister. Can you put Kmart on the phone please?"

Her urgency was running high and didn't know how long she could act okay over the phone to her daughter.

"_Yeah, one minute Mom."_

Claire waited.

"_Claire what's up and don't lie."_ Kmart warned her, she knew Claire well enough to know when she's faking it.

"Oh god Kmart," Claire started crying, "We had a massive fight, we were reckless. I'm in agony. I don't know what to do K."

Claire lost it on the phone, tears ran freely and normally Claire wasn't one to cry but right now, desperation hit her like a kick in the chest.

"_Claire! What the hell happened? How are you in agony?!"_ Kmart voice was hushed but was still sharp.

Claire coughed violently before she answered again.

"Is Madison around you?" Claire asked not wanting her daughter to over hear their conversation.

"_No I went into another room, she's gone to get changed."_

"You can not tell her, I mean it." Claire informed her worriedly.

"_Claire, tell me. What has Alice done to you?"_ Her voice was stern.

"She started drinking before you came and I had warned her not to. After you came for the girls she started drinking more and more. I made the mistake to drink as well I don't why I did it then I…we, we had sex. It was wrong, it was more hurtful and just harsh. Then we started really being physical, we've hurt each other, Alice didn't look so bad but my legs are in agony. Kmart I had to run to get the phone in time then I collapsed." Claire explained left out a lot of gaps.

"_Oh Claire, I want to help but I…" _

"You are Kmart, you're protecting my kids, and I can sort myself out. I just needed to talk to somebody I can trust." Claire explained.

"_Claire, no matter what you will always be able to trust me. Do you want me to get hold of Chri…"_

"She's been cheating on me, K. She's been doing it for two years." Claire was emotionless just nothing in her voice.

"_I'm really sorry, Claire. I'm really sorry."_ Kmart felt like she needed to say something but didn't want to say the wrong thing, _"Should I get Chris to call you?"_

"No! Kmart I can't deal with him right now, I need to sort myself out. I'll call him when I've showered." Claire couldn't face her brother's wrath, she only had the energy to force herself to think of a shower.

"_Okay, Claire but I'm going to have to do something I feel useless."_

"K, you're not. You're looking after my babies they're the most important. I need them safe."

"_I can do that Claire, but if you need anything call me and will see what I can do." _

Claire tried to smile but her lips cracked again, "Thank you Kmart," She whispered and hung up.

Claire let the phone drop out of her hands, the next challenge was getting herself up off the floor and making the stairs and to run herself a bath.

She reached for the countertop and gripped it well. She pulled herself up carefully, she winced at the pain that ran through her legs. She couldn't remember what had happened to them. She looked around the room and saw the glass table in pieces, it came back to her that she had fallen onto the table and smacked both of her legs on the wooden storage box that used to be next to the table.

She slowly budged and made her way into the hall way where the stairs meet near the front door. She carefully moved herself to climb up the stairs but as she tried to put one foot on the step she heard the front door slam open.

Claire looked around quickly to find Madison staring straight her in horror.

* * *

><p>"Mom," Madison couldn't believe the state her Mom was in, she walked in and closed the door behind her keeping her eyes on her Mom constantly.<p>

"What did Mam do to you?" Madison's voice was barely a whisperer her eyes searched all over her Mom.

Claire's legs started to give in but she was caught by her daughter in her arms, "Momma, I've got you."

Madison's voice was so gentle and warming.

Claire put her right arm around her daughter's shoulders for support, "I need you to help me up the stairs. I need a bath."

Madison nodded, "Okay, Mom. One step at a time." She wrapped her free arm around her Mom's waist, getting a better grip.

Claire hissed in pain as she climbed the stairs.

"I've got you Mom, I've got you." Madison leaned her head against her Mom's and kissed it, "It's okay." She whispered softly.

Madison's arms and shoulders were starting to ache, Claire wasn't the most lightest of people although she was slim she had muscle built in her.

"We're nearly there, just one…more…step…" Madison pulled her mom up to the final step, "There, we've done it." Breathing heavily.

Claire clung to her daughter as her legs gave way again and nearly dragged her down, "I'm sorry Maddie. They're just so painful." Claire breathed out.

Madison looked into her Mom's eye's, it was like she was looking into a mirror, "its okay, wait here and I'll go run you a bath quickly."

Madison didn't wait for an answer she removed her Mom's limp arm from around her shoulders and ran off into the bathroom to run a hot bath and added soothing oils that helps the muscles to relax.

Claire sat still and listened to the water running, she closed her eyes to help relax.

"Mom! Wake up!" Madison shouted.

Claire smiled and opened her eyes, "Sonny, I'm okay. I'm a little bruised, a little sore and I'm still conscious, I was just closing my eyes." She reassured her daughter, she knew Madison would have thought something serious was happening.

Madison smiled weakly, "Sorry I thought…"

"I knew what you thought, I would have panicked too." Claire finished off.

* * *

><p>"Alice what are you doing here?!" Jill was shocked to find Alice at her apartment looking worse for wear.<p>

"I'm sorry to appear like this but can I come in?" Alice asked looking frantic.

Jill nodded and opened her door wider to let Alice pass, "Why do you look like someone has squared you in the face?"

Alice went to sit down on the stool near Jill's kitchen, "Me and Claire have had a massive fight."

Jill froze in place, "She knows doesn't she?"

Alice turned around to see Jill looking white, "I told her about me cheating on her."

Jill looked like she was going to launch for Alice, "Are you fucking stupid, she knows where I live! Before you know it she'll make me look like another masterpiece!"

Alice looked down, "She doesn't know its you, so calm down and please just sit with me."

Jill walked over to Alice and watched Alice's face expression change and waited for her to say something.

"Jill, Claire wont be going anywhere. I've fucking broke her Jill, emotionally and nearly physically." Alice held her face in her hands, "I've done this time."

Jill comforted Alice by putting her hand on her back, "Alice, you have to listen to me."

Alice looked up at Jill.

"Claire will regain her strength, I knew her before you a long time before she met you, she's going to come and destroy you and she will do it where it hurts the most." Jill knew Claire from experience, she knew how badly she had hurt Claire and she remembered how Claire got her back for it. Jill had deserved it and admitted that she did.

Alice snickered, "Jill, this isn't the first time me and Claire fought like this. I know what she's going to do."

Jill scowled questioningly, "What do you mean, it isn't the first time?"

Alice swallowed, "I had done something bad and she didn't know but she found out. She threatened if it ever happened again, I wouldn't see my kids ever again."

Jill continued to listen.

"I lost them as soon as I pushed her into the glass table, she smacked her legs straight across this wooden box." Alice's left eye watered and was scared a tear would fall.

Jill stepped back as if she was scared of Alice after hearing that, "When you left to come here, was she breathing?" Jill's voice became stern.

Alice watched how Jill's posture became defensive, "Yeah, she asked me if I had been cheating, I didn't answer her and when I did I got out of the house quick. She was still alive, Jill."

The other woman nodded, "You better get yourself showered and I will go make you a bed to lay in tonight."

Alice looked at her and felt relieved knowing she was going to help her, "Thanks Jill."

Before Jill moved she looked back at Alice, "You better know what you're going to do and say when she gets better because you might as well be dead now." The warning tone shocked Alice, she knew what she had done wrong and she knew she was going to pay for it big style.

* * *

><p>Madison waited patiently in her Mom and Mam's bedroom while her Mom got a bath, Madison had checked her phone while waiting and saw many missed calls and about five text messages all from her Aunty Kmart. The teen had called back letting Kmart know where she was and what had happened when she go to her Mom.<p>

Madison heard the bathroom door click open and got on her feet as her Mom entered the bedroom in a fresh pair of black trousers and a grey tank top tucked in, the teen looked confused.

"You're walking?" Madison asked staring oddly at her Mom.

Claire looked at her daughter, "It's amazing what massages can do, but those knots and sprains did hurt getting out." As Claire went to brush her long red wet locks but as she did she lost her balance and before she knew it her daughter was at her side, "Maybe I shouldn't over do it."

Madison had her right hand on her Mom's back and guided her back to her Mom's and Mam's bed "Yeah, steady on Mom," she inspected her and was surprised how much better her Mom looked, "You look much better then when I first saw you when I came home."

Claire looked at her daughter and smiled, "That reminds me, have you told Kmart where you are? She would be going out of her mind."

Madison grinned, "Yeah I found my phone over powering with messages and calls. She knows I'm here looking after you."

Claire eased up a bit, "Okay, right I just need to rest a minute then I'm going to go find your Mam."

Madison tensed up, "No Mom! You need to stay and rest! You might look better but you're still shaky and what if you did find Mam, what then?" she was nearly shouting at her Mom until she remembered that it was her Mom she was talking to and excused herself.

Claire looked at her and listened, her daughter was right, what would she of said or do if she did find her Wife that had hurt her.

"You're right but I can't sleep there's no chance of me sleeping tonight. I need to do something." Claire told her daughter.

Madison looked around the bedroom, "Well watch some TV or something, I will go tidy down stairs up."

Claire got off the bed carefully, "No Maddie, there's glass everywhere down stairs."

Madison scowled, "What did Mam do to you?"

Claire sighed, "Look I'm not going to expla…"

"I heard on the phone, I was spying on Kmart and as soon as you both got off the phone I flung out of that house to get over here! I know what Mam did and what you did to her." Madison looked stern at her Mom, "I heard Mam was cheating on you, then I thought them times I saw her talking to someone at the shop and that day off."

Claire looked in thought then looked at Madison, "You said you saw her talking to someone, who was it Madison?"

Her daughter started to fidget, "Mom, I honestly don't know."

Claire walked over to her daughter, "What did this woman look like that your Mam was talking to?"

Madison closed her eyes trying to remember, "She had blonde hair, medium height and was very flirty."

Claire thought who it could be then it clicked, "Jill." She whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Madison asked.

Claire shook her head, "Nothing just trying to think who it was." Claire knew exactly who it was.

* * *

><p>Alice sat down in Jill's apartment and was in a deep thought before she was interrupted.<p>

"Alice," Jill called out.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to call us in at work and get the day off, you need to sort this mess out and I think you need a little help from me." Jill suggested.

Alice smiled, "Thanks."

Jill went to sit next to Alice and cupped her face, "We both knew she was going to find out something." Jill had referred to Claire.

Alice rested in Jill's palm, "She wont know its you, so don't worry." She leaned in close to Jill.

Jill let Alice come close, "Is this right?"

"Might as well make it worth it." Alice whispered back.

Jill didn't move she let Alice come to her and let her kiss her.

Somewhere inside Jill had thought it was totally wrong and slightly felt bad for Claire, she had been in Alice's position but hadn't been violent with Claire, that was the only difference but they both shared the unfaithfulness.

* * *

><p>Madison walked carefully into the living roomkitchen with her Mom at her side, "Mom what did you both do?" The teen was shocked to see certain things smashed or broken.

Claire walked in further ignoring her daughter's question, "C'mon I need you to help me." The redhead looked up at the clock and was very late or early depending how you looked at it, 02:20.

Madison watched where she was walking, and grabbed the dustpan and brush to brush up all the glass.

Claire walked over to the sink and poured the remains of the Vodka down the sink, she looked to her left and saw Madison carefully brushing the shards up, "Be careful Maddie."

"I will Mom." She replied back.

Claire still had her eyes trained on her daughter but didn't realise the substance on the floor and slipped.

"Mom!" Madison rushed over to help her Mom, "Are you okay?"

Claire nodded and winced, "Yeah just a bit of water on the floor, I think I slipped on it."

Madison helped her Mom up and got her a clean glass out of the cupboard and some tablets to help with the pain, "Take them."

Claire moved her hair to one side and filled the glass with water, "You know, I would never have thought you would be so caring Madison Marie."

Madison smiled at her middle name being mentioned, "Well I never thought I would ever have to be like this in this type of situation."

Claire took the tablets and washed them down with the water, "I'm sorry you've got caught up in this."

Madison watched her Mom's every movement, "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

Claire rested her two hands on the sink side and closed her eyes.

Her daughter placed her hand on her Mom's shoulder, "What's going to happen to me and Veronica?" her voice sounded shaky.

Claire looked at Madison and put her hands on the girl's shoulder, "You listen to me, you two are not going anywhere, and you're both staying by my side." Claire's voice was strong and adamant, no one was ever going take them away from her.

Madison sniffed up and went to hug her Mom carefully, "I love you Mom."

Claire clenched her jaw, pain shot through her as the loving contact hit her, she was in so much pain and didn't want to let on.


	16. Chapter 16 Desperation

Thanks for the reviews so far, its great to read what people think when they have read these chapters!

Ever wondered why Jill has caused some of the trouble? Well you'll find out...

* * *

><p>The following morning of the aftermath from last night Claire had taken Madison to school and had gotten Kmart to do the same with Veronica. On her way back from dropping Madison off she had gone straight to her garage to find Chris working on a car.<p>

"Hey sis, how come you're so," Chris watched Claire totally ignore him and went after her noticing her shoulder bruised, "Claire! What's happened?!"

Claire walked straight into her office going through the books looking for when Jill had booked her car in a while ago, "Right now Chris I don't have the time to explain. I need to look for an address."

Chris stood at the door and watched how his sister become increasingly pissed off, "May I ask what address you're looking for?"

Claire lifted a black box that had details of clients onto her desk, papers were flying everywhere, "Jill Valentine." She hissed.

Her brother walked further into the office, "May I ask why you're in this state looking for her address?" He knew something wasn't right by the tone of her voice.

Claire stopped and rested herself against her messy desk, "Alice has been having an affair with her, not just her but others in the past. I got it out of her last night after we had a destructive fight."

"Why didn't you call me, Claire?!" Chris shouted, he was mad because he always kept his sister out of trouble and hurtfulness when he could.

"Because I would get this and at the time I didn't have the energy to even walk from one end of the house to the other, I nearly broke my legs, Chris!" Claire shouted back.

"Claire, you mean Alice nearly broke your legs?" His voice was dark and angry the thought that his sister had been fighting and got hurt.

Claire looked down and nodded, "Yep."

Chris stood up straight and looked over into the box Claire was previously searching, he found the details his sister wanted, "Here," he passed over the paper, "Be careful, I don't want a call from the hospital or the police."

Claire took the paper, "I'm a Redfield. I'm not stupid."

Chris watched his sister march off through the garage to her car, "Be fucking careful Claire." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up in someone arms in bed, naked. She looked to her right to find Jill watching her, "You were watching me sleep?" she asked sheepishly.<p>

Jill smirked, "I might have done for the past half hour, is that a problem?"

Alice moved her position to a more comfortable one facing Jill, "No, it's nice."

Jill went to kiss Alice only for her to kiss back but broke it off.

"What time is it?" Alice asked curiously.

Jill grabbed her phone and looked at the time, "09:45."

Alice nodded, "Should we be getting up?"

The blonde bit her lip, "before I get up I have a job to do."

Alice watched Jill become more suggestive, "Oh yeah, intrigue me…"

"To make you moan as loud as I possibly can." Jill's voice became husky and her eyes filled with lust.

Alice wrapped her hand around Jill's neck, "I will let you know if you're better then Claire then."

"Oh please do, I'm _**DYING**_ to find that out too!"

The pair both jumped at the harsh voice.

"Claire…" Alice started as she pulled the sheets up.

"I heard the divorce papers don't take long to sort through, and then you can make each other moan all you want." Claire was angry and hurt she wasn't sure if she would be able to hold herself back.

"How did you find me?!" Jill asked gritting her teeth.

Claire scoffed, "Remember when you came to my garage for your car to be checked over and made sexual comments to me? I took your details down."

"You have five minutes to get out of my apartment before I call the police." Jill warned Claire.

Claire didn't look bothered, "Oh don't worry I will be and when I do, it will be the last time Alice comes near me or my kids."

Alice looked up at the mention of the kids, "Don't you dare take them away from me!"

Claire smirked, "You really think after last night I would let you come near them." Claire started removing her top and unbuttoning her trousers, to show Alice the reason why and for Jill for that matter.

"Stop what you're doing." Alice warned.

Claire pulled down her trousers to her knees and showed Jill what Alice had done, she had a dark purple bloody bruise on the side of her left thigh and then pointed out to the cuts and bruises on her body that Alice had done through violence from the previous night.

Alice looked away in self disgust and Jill's face faltered at the horrific sight.

"Tell me again why I shouldn't keep the girls away from you, you're not fit to look after them Alice, you've lost my trust over the kids when first ploughed me through the glass table." Claire explained now tucking her clothes in.

"Oh and Jill, just to let you know she was close enough to put me in hospital ten years ago. So have fun being together." Claire told Jill, she looked at Alice and was pulling off her wedding ring then threw it at her.

Within that Claire left the bedroom, her shoes echoed through the apartment.

"Claire, wait!" Alice shouted.

Claire stopped in her tracks and still had back to Alice.

"I still love you." Alice whispered.

Claire turned around slightly to face Alice, "Well guess what, I hate you, I should have done this years ago."

"Claire please, I don't want you to take the kids from me as well as this marriage." Alice pleaded.

"I can't trust you with them, you hurt me through anger and frustration because all this was eating you up. How can I relax when they're with you? Get help!" The redhead walked off out of the door and slammed it shut behind her.

* * *

><p>Madison was at her locker sorting some things out for her next lesson, she was exhausted and her head was a mess, constantly worrying about her Moms.<p>

"Hey Madison," The soft voice called from behind her.

Madison turned around to find Ashley ready to comfort her.

"Ash," Madison hugged her, "I'm glad to see you." She whispered into her ear.

Ashley wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, "I've missed you."

They both pulled away from the embrace looking at each other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I haven't answered your calls, things at home have been awful." Madison explained.

Ashley listened and waited for Madison to carry on.

"I don't want to talk about it yet, I have class in a few minutes but if you want you could walk me?" The young Redfield asked as she closed her locker.

Ashley, smiled and chuckled, "We both have the same class, but yes we will walk together.

Madison just realised that their next class they did share, "See, my head is everywhere."

As they walked off arm in arm one of Madison's mates called from behind.

"Hey Sonny! Is your Mom with the red hair single and straight yet?" The guy asked joking around.

Madison turned around fast and wasn't happy at the question, "If you don't mind my parents are having a meltdown that could end up in a divorce so if you don't mind bro, shut your mouth!"

She realised what she had just shouted out, Ashley squeezed her arm, "C'mon Maddie, ignore him."

Madison walked on with her girlfriend and stopped, "I can't go into class, I just want to go check on my Mom."

Ashley looked at her distraught girlfriend, "Madison, I don't know what has gone off but I'm sure your Mom is fine. You're on your last warning."

Madison pulled away from the arm link, "I don't care, and you weren't there last night. My Mom she was, I mean I've never seen her like that and my Mam, she was nowhere to be found."

Ashley listened and thought of an idea, "Wait here," and went into her Math class.

Madison stood there unaware of what her girlfriend was doing, "Ashley what are you doing?"

The young Redfield waited and was confused.

Ashley rushed out of the class, "Hey its okay I spoke with the teacher she's letting us miss it, I said you weren't feeling great and I wanted to make sure you're not going to faint."

Madison smiled, "Thanks, you didn't have to…"

She was cut off by Ashley's lips.

"Now, we can go make sure your Mom is okay. We haven't got afternoon classes on a Friday." Ashley winked and dragged Madison out of the school doors.

* * *

><p>Claire had left the apartment block instantly, she was upset and hurt. As she walked around to her own car she saw Jill's car parked up in the car park underneath the apartment, Claire looked around her to see if anyone was about before heading into the parking lot.<p>

Being a mechanic she was able to destruct a car without it being noticed, especially under the hood, as she walked up to the car she inspected it and smirked.

"Let's see how far you get with flat tyres." Claire bent down and slit the tyres on the inside so it wouldn't be so obvious.

After making sure at least a slit was in all four wheels she walked around the front checking over her shoulder for anyone insight, Claire lifted the bumper up and looked at the engine. She wouldn't touch anything to do with the breaks because it would come back on her as manslaughter if she caused a death. Claire knew how to do a clean job on the car so it looked like it was a motor problem, she looked for the pipe that was connected to the engine and disconnected it.

"A clean job." Claire whispered to herself.

She left the parking lot quickly but casually and got into her own car, she looked at her rear mirror and smiled.

As she started the engine of her car she felt her mobile vibrate, she pulled it out of her jean pocket to see who it was, Madison.

Claire accepted the call.

"Hey darling, how's school?" Claire asked.

"_Hey mom, I got excused from my maths lesson. I'm with Ashley, I'm just worried about you and Ma, I couldn't stay in school."_

Claire sighed, "You're with Ashley?"

"_Mom, she cares, she was the one to get me excused from my lesson and I just want to see you!"_

Claire could tell Madison was upset on the phone and felt bad instantly, she hadn't meant for her to sound annoyed.

"Madison, I don't care that Ashley is there in fact I'm glad she's looking after you," Claire cleared her throat, "why don't you bring Ashley to ours and if she wants she's allowed to stay the night."

"_Mom, are you sure? What about Mam, is she coming home"_

The question hit Claire so hard it made her feel sick, "Honey, me and you need to talk about that. Can you meet me at home, I need to go fetch Ronny."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Sonny?" Claire called down the phone.

She heard Madison sniffle.

"_Yeah I heard, but Veronica finishes at three it's only eleven fifteen."_

Claire shook her head, "Yeah you're right, did you want a lift back home?"

"_That would be great Mom, I'll see you in a few."_

Claire smiled, "Okay, see you in a bit."

Madison hung up before Claire did.

Claire started up her engine and drove off.

* * *

><p>Alice was pacing around the apartment with her clothes on and stopped when she saw Jill staring at her, "Jill, what do I do now? She's going to take my kids off me!"<p>

Jill walked over to Alice, "You should thought about that when you threw her into a glass table!"

Alice looked shocked, "Wait a minute, I thought you…"

Jill shook her head, "You are nothing more than an asshole! How dare you touch Claire!"

Alice looked at Jill, "Is there something you're not telling me? You seem awfully protective of her now."

Jill walked off into her bedroom ignoring the question.

All those years of being away from Claire made her regret her fowl mistakes in school and seeing Claire again brought things back that she thought was long gone but Jill was wrong, apart of Jill still had feelings for Claire. Once she saw the marks on Claire that Alice had caused she felt sick, she would had never touched Claire in that way, she may of cheated on Claire back in school and had bedded Alice again in spite after knowing Alice's last name but not once would she abuse Claire.

"Claire told me about you, you two were involved at school but you cheated on her and have commitment issues. You still have feelings for her." Alice was thinking about the whole situation.

Jill stood still listening.

"This was a plan wasn't it, to get me and her apart so you could wade your way through back to Claire." Alice was starting to add things up in her head and was right so far but Jill wouldn't admit it.

Jill turned around walked up to Alice face to face, "At least I never would've beaten her!"

Alice smirked, "I'm right aren't I? You have buried away everything you still feel about Claire and turned it into something bad to hide how you feel."

Jill tensed her jaw, "Get out of my apartment now!"

"Tell me Jill, how does it feel knowing she will never want you." Alice taunted.

"Funny you should say that actually, how does it feel to loose your wife and kids?" Jill shot back.

Alice felt anger build up and raised her hand then slapped Jill across the face.

Jill held her left cheek, "You know what I'm glad she's getting rid of you, god knows what you did ten years ago."

Alice clenched her jaw and walked around the table to grab her jacket, "You should know being a security guard we carry guns, well I still have mine on me."

Jill swallowed hard, "Get out of my place, now!"

Alice smirked and walked to the door of the blonde apartment, "see you around Jill."

Jill held her breath as she watched Alice march out of the apartment then breathed out as the door the shut.

Jill knew Claire would be in trouble if Alice got hold of her, Jill had to think quickly.

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and looked for the number of the garage Claire owned.

Jill found it instantly and called it.

"_Chris Redfield, Speaking how may I help you?"_

Jill sighed, "It's Jill and before you go crazy down the phone at me and I've done awful things but…"

"_Damn right you have! Claire is a mess because of…"_

"Alice has left my apartment with a gun, Chris. She's gone to find Claire." Jill cut him off.

"_What do you mean, Alice has left yours with a gun? Where is Claire?!"_ Chris shouted down the phone.

"Claire came here and caught me Alice in bed, she's told Alice she getting a divorce and told her she can't see the kids. Claire left a while ago, Alice got angry because she knows something I tried to hide and now she's gone after Claire with a gun." Jill explained a short version.

"_And sound like you care because caused all this mess and now you're feeling bad, but why Jill?!"_

"Because I still have feelings for Claire!" Jill shouted down the phone.


	17. Chapter 17 Compassion

Hey everyone that is reading, I just want to say the reaction from the other chapters are great I actually laughed at some of them but yes badass Claire huh? ;) Also if anyone is on tumblr and would like to follow me then my URL is .com :P

* * *

><p>Claire met Madison and Ashley at home not long after they came off the phone with one another, once Claire was in the house she let Ashley wait in Madison's room so she could talk to her daughter on her own.<p>

"So Mom, what's going to happen?" Madison asked, she was sitting opposite her Mom.

Claire sighed and snaked her hand through her hair, "I think me and your Mam are going to get a divorce."

Madison's face said it all, "Mom, isn't there a way to work this out?!" Tears were threatening to fall from the girl's eyes.

"Madison I wish there was a way but I gave her a last chance after last time, it's not healthy for any of us. I know you love her and…" Claire was soon cut off at that point.

"And so do you, deep down! You forgave her once Mom!" Madison shouted at her Mom, she was confused and frustrated with everything that was happening recently.

Claire moved closer to Madison and put her arm around to comfort her, "I found her this morning at an apartment with someone, she hasn't hurt just hurt me physically but also emotionally. I'm sorry but I can't keep going on like this."

Madison sobbed into her Mom, "I kno-ow Mom, it's ju-just. I love you bo-both."

Claire pulled her daughter in tighter, "I know sweetie, I know."

Madison looked up to her Mom, "Are me and Ronnie allowed to see her?"

Claire looked at her daughter with a tear in her eye, "I don't know darling."

"What?! You can't keep us from seeing our Mam!" Madison pushed herself out of Claire's embrace.

Claire knew that would be the reaction, "Madison, I can't trust her with you two and I don't want to risk that." She said calmly.

Madison stood up and looked more upset that before, "Mom, Mam would never touch us. She never has done and you know that!"

Madison stormed off up to her room before Claire could say anything back to her.

"Fuck!" Claire whispered to herself and held her head in her hands.

A few seconds later her mobile started vibrating.

"This better be good!" Claire picked up without even reading the number.

"_Claire. It's Jill."_

Claire's eyebrows never moved so quick until now.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me you family destroyer!" Claire spat down the phone she was furious.

"_Claire I don't care how much you hate me but you have to listen to me." _

Jill's voice was adamant.

"Listen to you, why in the world would I listen to…" Claire started.

"_Alice has lost it, she has a gun and she is coming your way."_

Claire looked confused, "Well I thought she would be enjoying herself with you right now."

"_Claire! She has a gun and I'm telling you this because I…"_

Claire was listening carefully, "Go on Jill, and spit it out!"

"_This whole thing was a plan! I don't want Alice its not about her, it's never been about her."_

"Jill, right now is not the best time to tell me this. What is Alice planning to do?" Claire's voice was careful.

* * *

><p>Ashley was waiting in Madison's room, she looked around the room and hoped she wouldn't be waiting long.<p>

"Ashley," Madison came barging into her door all upset.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ashley opened her arms out ready to embrace her girlfriend.

"Can we just go to yours?" Madison asked desperately.

Ashley nodded, "Of course."

Madison pulled away from the hug and smiled at her, "Thanks."

Both of them walked down the stairs and saw Claire walk down the hall way.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked looking worried.

"I asked Ashley if we could go to hers." Madison mentioned quietly.

Claire looked at Ashley and then at Madison, "Okay fine, just call me if you need anything or a lift back home."

Madison pulled her backpack on, "I'm going to stay the night. I need a break from all this mess you guys have created."

Those words hit Claire, she felt bad and guilty that her oldest daughter is going through all this again.

"Look after her, for me please." It was more of an instruction than a question Claire told Ashley.

"Yes, Ma'am. Always." Ashley politely replied and put a protective around Madison as they left the house.

"I love you." Claire called out to her daughter.

The teen turned around and smiled.

* * *

><p>Just after the girls left Claire was interrupted by a knock at the door.<p>

Claire went to the door cautiously and eased slightly at the sight of blonde hair, once she got to the door she opened it.

"You have got a death wish coming to my home." Claire sneered at Jill.

"You know unless you let me in it might be you that has a death wish." The blonde woman looked at Claire straight in the eye.

Claire knew she was partly right but kicked herself for even thinking of letting in someone that her Wife was cheating with.

"You better have a fucking good explanation for all of this." Claire beckoned from the door to let Jill in.

Jill walked in and looked at the walls of all family pictures and canvases, "Nice place."

Claire ignored her and crossed her arms, "I can't believe I've let you into my home."

Jill looked down, "For what it's worth, I am sorry it's gotten this bad. I didn't mean it to. Nice wheel job too." Jill ended on an annoyed note, referring to Claire's spiteful job on the car wheels.

"Save your apologies because I have heard them many times before from you. Also you deserved that. Start talking." Claire stared straight into Jill's watery ones.

"Alice wouldn't have gotten so angry and upset if she didn't find out something that I had used her for." Jill looked away from Claire.

"What was it that drove Alice to this point, Jill?" Claire asked wanting to get to the bottom of it.

Jill looked back up at Claire and as she did a tear fell, "This whole time I've been in Raccoon City is because of you."

Claire's arms fell to her sides, "Jill, I don't believe anything you say."

Jill exhaled noisily, "For god sake Claire! I still have feelings for you! I have done this to get in between you two, I want you back! I have suffered the consequences of what I did in high school! I felt sick when I saw what Alice did to you because I know I would ever have touched you!" Jill yelled and tears trembled down her face.

Claire was taken back from all of this, she didn't know what to believe she was just shocked.

"Jill, leave now." Claire voice wasn't as strong as before.

"Claire, I may have had commitment issues back then and have caused a break in your marriage but I have never stopped loving you." Jill admitted something she thought she would never say.

"Jill," Claire closed her eyes, "We will _never_ be together, and I want you to leave this city now before Alice comes to kill you and don't ever come near me or my family again." Claire slowly opened her eyes to look at Jill who was beyond upset.

"Claire, I'm sorr…" Jill tried but was cut off.

"Just go." Claire whispered and looked anywhere but Jill.

The door opened quietly and was shut the same, Claire looked up to the ceiling, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing." A dangerous voice came from the other side of the hallway.

* * *

><p>Claire looked straight at where the voice had come from, Alice.<p>

"Alice, what are you doing?" Claire asked carefully, her eye line led to the gun that Alice was shaking in her hand.

Alice trained the gun on Claire, she was sweating, shaking and was a mess.

"Alice, please put the gun down." Claire slowly put her hands up and moved slightly towards her Wife.

Alice shook her head, "No, this is what I have left. You're not taking that from me as well."

The redhead swallowed and moved little as possible towards Alice, "Please Alice, this isn't what you want." The words were careful.

The gun swayed in Alice's sweaty palms, "Don't tell me what I want!"

"I can help you, just put the gun down." Claire was running out of ways to calm down her Wife.

Alice laughed wickedly, "You help me? Claire I'm past your help in fact I don't even need it!"

Claire's face softened, she was getting closer to Alice and she wasn't sure if Alice even noticed.

"I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to manipulate me, and you always have." Alice was shaking and it didn't seem to make sense to Claire.

The redhead shook her head, "Alice I have never tried to control you, I have let you go and follow your job. I have trusted you to do whatever that makes you happy."

"You're going to take them off me, also end our marriage!" Alice yelled, tears started to break so much her eyes were already red from holding them in.

Claire's eyes also watered, "I don't want it to happen but I can't carry on living like this, we can't we're going to end up literally killing each other."

"But I love you, Claire." Alice admitted, this time her tears streamed down her face uncontrollably.

Claire winced at those words, she still loved Alice but she knows its the right thing to let go of the marriage. How far would next time be?

"Alice, I can't keep living like this and the girls they need something more stable because this isn't working. We are constantly at each others throats." Claire explained to Alice.

Alice was lowering the gun but not enough for Claire to approach her because she knew Alice could turn anytime.

"If we're not right, then what does this have to do with you stopping me from seeing them?" The desperation played with Claire.

"Because what you have done to me, physically Alice. I just can't let them see you, I don't know if you will do the same to them when you loose your temper." Claire put in plain words hoping Alice would understand, she was steps away from taking the gun out of Alice's hand.

Once Alice heard those words she dropped the gun completely and fell to Claire's legs hugging them, she was crying her heart out, "I need help Claire. I need help!"

Claire's tear fell down her face and bent down to hold Alice in a tight embrace, "I will get you help, Alice. If it's the last thing I can do before this marriage over then I will get you help. I promise." She whispered into Alice's ear.

Alice held onto Claire as much as possible and tears were still streaming down her reddened face.

* * *

><p>Chris had locked up the garage for the afternoon after hearing the phone call Jill had made, he couldn't get out of the place quick enough. After recklessly driving out of the parking lot at the garage he had planned to drive to Claire's soon after but couldn't because there had been an accident on the main roads in the city and that caused the traffic to tail back.<p>

"Claire, pick up your god damn phone!" He yelled down his mobile, he kept ringing his sister only for it to go to the answering machine.

He was starting to worry, after the information he got from Jill he wasn't sure if to believe her but after hearing the reason for Alice's rampage he understood.

An hour later the roads became clear and had driven fast to get to Claire's, he didn't care if would get a speeding ticket all he cared about was protecting his sister.

As he drove up to the drive he couldn't see any sign of Alice or her car. He pulled up as quickly as possible and got out of his car and rushed inside.

"Claire! Claire!" He yelled and marched through to the kitchen area to find Claire putting a blanket around Alice's shivering, sleeping form.

Claire walked over to him, "It's okay, how did you know something was up?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Chris looked over his sisters shoulder to make sure Alice wasn't listening, "Jill, she called me and explained a lot of things."

Claire nodded, "Yeah she called me then came here."

The redhead ushered her brother to the hall way so they both could talk better.

"Where's the gun?" Chris asked whispering still.

Claire motioned her head to upstairs, "I've got it, it's secure and out of the way. It's under the floor boards."

Her brother nodded, "So why did Jill come here?"

Claire sighed, "She told me that apparently she loves me and that this was the plan to get me back, pretty sick actually. Don't believe anything she says."

Claire walked into the kitchen area with Chris on her heals, "Claire, she told me. It's true, I know what she has done to you and she's wrecked your marriage but…"

"No Chris, don't defend her, she's poison." Claire whispered harshly.

"Yeah, let's not forget how long Alice has been cheating on you and the bruises she has caused." Chris reminded his sister.

"Chris, I'm quite aware of it all. I told Jill that I never want to see her face again and to leave this city." Claire spat at her brother.

Chris sighed and look back at Alice who was peacefully sleeping, "And her,"

Claire looked over to Alice, "We're getting a divorce and I'm getting her help, Anger Management help and whatever else that she will tell the therapist."

"Why are you helping her, she aimed a gun at you not long ago." Chris couldn't understand why Claire was planning to help Alice after everything she has done to his sister.

"Because we were brought up to be compassionate, Chris no matter what someone has done or how bad they are. There's still something called compassion."

Chris clenched his jaw, "I'm sorry, I'm just scared for you."

Claire looked at her brother and could see how concern he was, "I'm not scared and neither should you be."

Her brother walked around the middle of the kitchen and when to sit on the spare seat to relax a bit, he checked his watch knowing his littlest niece would be finishing school soon.

"Did you want me to go pick up Ronnie from school?" Chris enquired after everything today he wanted to help out doing something.

Claire walked over to him and sat next to him, "If that's possible, I would go but I need to keep an eye on her."

Chris smiled and nudged his sister, "its okay I don't mind, I miss her every now and then."

Claire smiled at him, "Hmm, she reminds me of you sometimes actually."

Her brother scrunched his brows, "How so?"

When Claire looked around to see her brothers face she laughed a little, "She does the same thing you do, scrunching her brows."


	18. Chapter 18 Pushing The Boundaries

Sorry for the late update but here it is!

* * *

><p>After a few weeks when Alice had her break down, Claire had helped her get a new place and to see a counselor, both of them found it hard to take this step out of each others lives but Claire knew it was for the best, after everything they had to savoir a friendship.<p>

"When did you want to pick up the rest of your stuff?" Claire asked as she was placing boxes into Alice's car.

Alice looked up at Claire who was dusting herself off, "I'm not sure. When is the best time for you?"

Claire had her hands on her hips and thought about it, "Whenever you can, I'm not fussed as long as you let me know beforehand."

Alice nodded and got into her car, "I guess you will want these back then?" Alice was offering her the house keys back.

Claire looked at them and paused a second, "Ah yeah, thanks."

As she took them a strain pained at her heart, she wished things never got to where they were now.

"My apartment is pretty much sorted now, so would I be able to pick up the girls tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, next week though Madison is going travelling around to different states with Kmart for a few weeks." Claire winced at mentioning it.

Alice scowled, "When were you supposed to tell me this, Claire? This is so typical of you to leave things till last minute." She sighed.

"I am sorry Alice, I was meant to of told you weeks ago but that wasn't such a great time was it?" Claire bit back.

Alice scoffed, "Oh so it's my fault now, is that what you're saying?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "That's not what I am saying, after everything that has happened recently I have forgotten to mention it to you."

The brunette started up her car and looked at her ex wife before driving off, "Let me know when you want the divorce papers signing."

Claire stood their annoyed after the car drove off, it was becoming more obvious that she was doing the right thing.

That late afternoon Alice had decided to go to her local bar after dropping off some of her belongings at her new place, she was going to the bar more often than she should be doing.

* * *

><p>"Abernathy! Over here!" One of her friends called over.<p>

She walked over to her friends that had gotten her a seat ready, "Hello guys, what is to offer today? Any blondes?"

Her friend Hannah looked over and spotted a few girls that were drinking and smirked at Alice.

"How about that one," She pointed "nice long legs, dirty blonde hair, single and pretty girly." She described turning to Alice.

Alice smiled and checked out the girl her friend had pointed out, "Is she gay?"

"Yeah, why don't you go see if she wants a drink?" Hannah winked at Alice and encouraged her.

Alice didn't reply and went forth to approach this beautiful blonde.

The girl turned around and looked at Alice, she was in her early thirties.

"Do you always do that shy smile when girls approach you in bars?" Alice asked the shy woman.

"I don't always get approached by beautiful women, it's a rarity." The blonde answered Alice.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alice." Alice offered her hand to shake.

The young woman smiled and accepted the hand shake, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tory."

"May I ask if you would like a drink?" Alice offered.

Tory thought about it, "Yeah sure but how can I repay you?"

Alice bit her bottom lip, "Well how about we sort that out later?"

Tory stared at Alice in the eyes and went to whisper in her ear, "Okay, I will have a Dirty Martini please."

Alice bit her lip and nodded, "Coming right up."

The blonde woman watched Alice walk off to buy her a drink, she couldn't help but wonder what she had got herself into.

"So Alice, what do you think?" Hannah asked Alice as she approached the bar.

A small smirk crawled its way on to the brunettes face, "She's alright, I think she's too much of a minor though."

Hannah looked over her shoulder to see Tory waiting for Alice, "One night stands material for sure though."

Alice ordered her drinks and changed her attitude slightly, "Maybe I need to stop sleeping around, it's only been a couple of weeks since me and Claire broke up. I don't want Claire to find out that I'm sleeping with a lot of women already."

Hannah listened, she didn't know Claire or know what she looks like only from what Alice had told her.

"Alice, I know what it can look like but you need to have some fun. You've been married a long time, got kids and now you're single, face it the divorce will be come and go. Just have fun." Hannah explained, she wasn't the brightest of all people she was dense but knew how to encourage people that were her problem.

The past few weeks Alice had taken home many girls, either drunk or sober there would be a girl in her bed. She didn't care if they stopped all night or not and if they did she would cook them breakfast while allowing them to shower before leaving and never returning.

The barman had poured both drinks and had handed them to Alice who took them after paying. She turned around to her friend and smiled at what she had said to her, Alice didn't know if it was helpful or not.

"Yeah, cheers Hannah."

* * *

><p>"So when do you leave to travel?" Ashley asked quietly.<p>

Both Madison and Ashley were sat on the wall outside Madison's home while the sun was setting.

"Next weekend." Madison answered as she blew out the smoke.

Ashley sighed, "I wish you had told me sooner, how long you going for?"

Madison stubbed out her cigarette and looked at her girlfriend, "About a month, I have to get out of this place for a while, things at home have been so intense."

Ashley jumped off the wall and looked at Madison, "Right, I best be getting home, I will see you tomorrow at school?"

Madison smiled weakly, "No, I will get my Mom to drop you off at home."

Ashley shook her head, "No, it's fine."

Madison looked at her girlfriend carefully, "I wanted to tell you a bit ago but with everything going on I didn't know when the best time for it was, please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad I understand I really do, if anything it's just a shock." Ashley clarified.

Both of them hugged before Ashley left, "I see you tomorrow at school."

They both pulled away and slowly kissed then both said their good nights.

Madison watched her girlfriend walk off then looked back at her house seeing her Mum through the window.

"Did Ashley not want a lift back?" Claire asked her daughter as she was walking into the kitchen door.

"Nah, I told her about me going travelling and she didn't take it well." Madison explained to her Mom.

Claire softly smiled, "I hope she took better than your Mam, she wasn't happy that I told her earlier today either."

Madison went to sit down on the couch as her Mom followed suit but it was only a few minutes Veronica came running up to Madison taking a spot on her knees.

"Maddie, can you read me a bedtime story when I go to bed?" The little girl's eyes gleamed with hope.

Madison looked at her sister and winked at her, "Sure I can, but can I just talk to Mom before I do?"

Ronnie bounced off her big sister's knee happily then ran up to their Mom, "Mommy, where's Mam?"

Claire cleared her throat, "She doesn't live here anymore remember but you're both off to see her tomorrow for the weekend after school."

"We are?" Madison chipped in.

Claire looked at both at her daughters, "Yeah, you're going to spend some time with her, plus she wants to see you before you go off on your trip with Kmart."

Madison nodded and her younger sister seemed happier than Madison.

"Yay!" Veronica cheered as she ran out of the room.

Claire looked at her eldest noticing how her demeanour changed, "Sonny, what's wrong? Do you not want to go?"

Madison sighed, "I do but what if she blames me for what's happened, I have put a lot of pressure on you guys?"

"Don't ever think that you are to blame, do you understand me? Your Mams actions are the reason why we're no longer together." Claire was clear on what she had told Madison, she'd hate to think that one of her daughters were the blame of the recent events.

Madison understood and went to hug her Mom, "I love you Mom."

"I love you to, darling."

* * *

><p>Alice and Tory where becoming fairly drunk as the evening went on and couldn't keep their hands off of each other.<p>

"So tell me more about the talents you have?" Tory asked seductively.

Alice purred, "It would be inappropriate right now."

Tory bit her bottom lip, "How about we go somewhere else then?"

"Okay, my place?" Alice offered in a whisper.

"Sounds great." Tory replied and kissed Alice on her cheek.

Alice, cupped Tory's back and guided her out of the bar but before they left one of the girls Alice knows wolf whistled.

"Who was that?" Tory asked Alice feeling a little embarrassed.

"They're harmless, c'mon lets go."

As they both stumbled out of the bar laughing at something , they bumped into someone.

"Claire?!" Alice spluttered out.

Claire was in her leather jacket, black ripped jeans and dusty make-up.

Claire observed the pair it was quite obvious what Alice was up to, "Looks like you're having a good night."

"Yeah and it's not stopping here either." Tory mentioned.

Claire sarcastically half smiled at the drunken woman then looked at Alice, "Didn't think it would take long until you started sleeping around again."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Maybe you need to be stop acting like you're perfect in all of this."

"Taxi!" Tory shouted at the on coming cab.

Alice helped Tory into the taxi that stopped for them, "I'll be just a minute."

Claire watched the pair, she had hoped to come out for a drink without any run-ins with Alice.

"So Claire, tell me all the insults you have in your head." Alice pushed Claire hoping to get a reaction.

Claire looked Alice up and down disgusted at what she was currently witnessing, "You really are a state aren't you?"

Alice sneered at her ex-wife, "It's none of your business!"

"Oh, really, when the kids are coming over to you for the weekend?" The anger was starting to rise in Claire.

Alice stepped closer to Claire, "You know you can come home with me instead, you just need to say the words and we can get a taxi."

Claire pushed Alice away from her, "What planet do you live on?! I don't want 'us' and I don't want this every time I come out."

Alice tried coming closer to Claire, "Stop fighting your desires, Claire. Apart of you is wanting it as much as I do."

Claire stepped back but couldn't go no further due to the wall behind her, "I'm warning you Alice, go home."

Alice smiled, "You haven't disagreed with me," she got closer to Claire and touched her leather jacket then whispered, "Just one more time."

Claire looked at Alice dead in the eyes, she could see Alice wanting to kiss her.

"Get away from me, now!" The Redhead warned her ex-wife.

The taller of the two pushed her weight into Claire and seductively caressed her left thigh, "Remember how much you begged for me to make you moan, well I can do that all over again if you come home with me tonight."

Claire closed her eyes and breathed in, "Alice…stop."

"I could make you moan right now, I can tell on your breath you want it bad." Alice's lips were inches away from Claire's lips.

Claire opened her eyes and felt Alice brush her lips against hers, "Stop."

They both looked into each others eyes, Alice knew how to get Claire right now.

"Tell me you don't love me and I will stop." Alice put Claire in a predicament and knew exactly that was the weakest spot she could challenge with Claire.

Claire just stared at Alice not saying a word just breathing heavily. She had to get herself out of this mess before it got any worse, if that was possible at this point.

The redhead took a deep breath, "Alice, go and take the girl home."

Alice ignored her and risked her next actions, she clashed her lips with Claire and pulled her closer, Claire responded to the kiss.

Alice pulled away while Claire was still in shock of what had just happened, "Let's get a taxi and go back to yours."

Claire didn't respond just followed Alice into the waiting taxi.

"Hey, change of plan Tory. Here's five dollars to get another taxi." Within that Alice helped her out of the taxi then pulled Claire in with her.

"Alice!" Tory shouted as the door slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Claire and Alice lay naked in bed heavily breathing, covers wrapped around them but not cuddling up to each other. Alice noticed Claire seemed quite and guarded.<p>

Alice looked over at Claire who was staring up at the ceiling, "Told you I could make you moan again."

The redhead winced at what her ex-wife just said to her.

"Claire, are you okay?" Alice asked scowling.

"Get out." The naked redhead told Alice.

"I thought you wanted this."

Claire turned her head and looked at Alice, "No Alice, you wanted it. You've manipulated my emotions and used them to get what you want. Now get out of my house!"

Alice was stunned, Claire was right she knew she was right, "Fine."

Claire looked away Alice naked form got out of bed, she was disgusted with herself at what she had done. She sat up on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands and withthe covers wrapped around her.

"You can look away all you want and keep lying to yourself at what you really need but I know you Claire," Alice walked around to look at Claire as she put her top on, "I know exactly what you want, everything proved that just minutes ago and I bet you won't have it better than what pleasure I can give you."

Claire was sickened to hear what Alice just said and slapped her around the face.

"Get out, you have disgusted me and I can't believe I ever laid eyes on you." Claire spat.

The older woman held her face with her hand, she walked to the bedroom door, picked up her coat and left without another word.

As soon as Claire heard the house door shut she got up grabbed a shirt and went into the main bathroom and turned the shower on.

A few minutes later after Claire had showered the sweat off a soft knock was heard from the bathroom door.

"Mom, are you in there?" It was Madison's calm voice.

Claire looked up at the door and smiled, "Yeah, I'm in here."

There was a few seconds before Madison spoke again.

"Can I come in?"

Claire wiped her tears away and wrapped a towel around her.

"Sure."

The door clicked open and Madison walked in slowly observing her Mom.

"Who was in the house for the past few hours?" The daughter enquired.

"No-one, I got in a while ago." Claire lied, Madison knew she was.

"Don't lie Mom, Mam was here wasn't she?"

Claire nodded then looked up at Madison, "How did you know?"

Madison smirked, "Do you really want me to tell you how I know?"

Claire shook her head, "No its fine, I'm going to get in bed in a minute and you should do the same, school tomorrow."

Madison took the hint, "Okay Mom, night."

"Night." Claire quietly replied back.

The redhead walked slowly to her room trying to not wake up her youngest but couldn't help but feel the need to cry again, everything was rock bottom again and blamed herself for it.

* * *

><p>Down at the garage Chris was working on a customer's car waiting for his sister to turn up, normally she would be on time but not today.<p>

Just before Chris was going to call his sister he saw her car pull into the parking lot.

"I hope you realise what time it is, Claire." Chris pointed out her lateness.

Claire marched into the garage and looked at the mardy look her brother sported, "Shut-up Chris, I had to take the kids to school. It's been a shit morning."

Chris watched Claire walk past him and head into the office and slammed the door behind her. He swallowed his remark back and went back to work on the car.

Claire sat in her chair with her legs resting on the table smoking her pack of cigarettes, staring into space but wasn't long until Chris opened the door slowly.

She didn't look at her brother because she knew there would be a disapproving look on his face.

"Claire, what's happened?" He asked, his voice was soft.

Claire blew out the smoke, her spare hand was shaking on the chair arm.

"I made a mistake, a huge mistake." Her voice was rough and cracked.

Chris walked into the office to hear his sister better, "What mistake?"

He could see Claire's eyes welling up, he noticed how tired and worn she looked.

Claire tried resting her hand but every time she tried it had other plans.

"Me and Alice had sex last night." She admitted, a tear fell from her eye as she looked up at her brother, "It just happened."

Chris rested his hand on his sister's shoulder and offered her a comforting hug.

She hugged her brother tight, "I was just passing by and she was so drunk, she wouldn't back off. She used my emotions as her advantage to get me in bed and it worked."

After her brother heard what Claire had said he hugged her tighter and rubbed her back, "Oh god Claire, maybe it's time you got them divorce papers done."

Claire pulled back and agreed, "You're right I need to have shut of this."

"Of course I'm right, I'm your big brother." He winked and made his sister roll her eyes at him jokingly.

"Yeah, my big ass of a brother!" She chuckled and playfully pushed him.


	19. Chapter 19 Cutting All Loose Ends

Hey guys sorry for the late update but I finally got round to and sorry to say but this is the last chapter of this story but there will be a sequel to it! Its been great hearing back from you and I am glad you have enjoyed reading it! I have enjoyed writing myself! :D I do have a RE fic on the go which is called 'The Missing Piece' with femslash blah blah aha :P hope to see some of you there! Thanks for the support! 3

* * *

><p>Kmart had arrived at the Redfield's home early Saturday morning to pick up Madison for their trip around America, her car was packed with essentials such as a tent, fuel, sleeping bags, tinned food and water bottles. Kmart was sitting in the dining room with the family eating a fry up that Claire had been preparing all morning.<p>

"So Auntie K, where are we heading first on our grand trip?" Madison asked excitedly while stuffing her face with bacon.

Claire sat back and enjoyed the view of her eldest daughter looking happy.

"How about, San Francisco?" Kmart beamed.

"Seriously?!" Madison became excited at hearing the city they would be travelling to first.

Kmart nodded.

"That's amazing! I've always wanted to go there!" Madison couldn't help but be really enthusiastic about their trip.

Claire got up and took her plate and Ronnie's plate to think so to wash, she was soon accompanied by Kmart presence.

"You best take good care of my girl, K." Claire light heartily mentioned to her non-blood sister.

Kmart smiled, "You can count on me Claire."

Claire looked at her kids who were chatting amongst themselves then back to Kmart, "I've sent off the divorce papers."

Kmart didn't know what to say at first that wouldn't be stupid, "Do you feel any better for doing it?"

Claire sighed, "I do, I really do but I couldn't believe that it came to this." The redhead placed the washed plates on the side next to her, "I thought when me and Alice got married that it would be forever, I know we had our issues in between but we got passed it."

Kmart listened, she too didn't think that it would ever come to this. She remembered when Claire first told her the first time she'd met Alice.

*Flashback*

It was hot day and the sun was blearing down, Claire was on her way to a car job for a client which she hadn't met the person before all she knew was how to fix the car without having it in the garage.

As Claire pulled up outside the clients house she was instantly greeted by a brunette looking stressed out, Claire had hoped she wasn't one of those awkward types of customers because if so it would be long gruelling job. As Claire got out of her car she lifted her aviators and hung them on her tank top.

Once Claire approached the brunette she warmly smiled and offered her hand, "Hey I'm Claire Redfield and I'm here to help fix the problem with your car."

"Hi Claire, it's nice to meet you I'm Alice." The brunette accepted the hand gesture and smiled at Claire.

Claire hid it well but she was taken back by the hotness that was in her view, Alice was slender but looked to have muscle and her voice was dark but enthralling. She had hoped that Alice didn't realise that she was being checked out.

Claire shook her thoughts away and wanted to get to the task she was called for, "So Alice, what's the problem with your wheels."

Alice smirked and looked to the side of her, "The engine is playing up and can't get it to start up properly."

Claire looked at the car, she was impressed the car was a black BMW sports, "Nice car you have."

Alice smiled, "Yeah she is, come over and see what you can do."

Both of the women walked to check out the car.

"Okay, I'm going to have to look under the hood of the car to see where the problem maybe coming from. I won't be surprised if there isn't any water in the pipe due to this extreme heat." Claire explained to Alice.

"Sure, while you're sorting it out would you like a glass of ice water?" Alice offered the mechanic.

Claire smiled at the brunette, "That would be great,"

Alice nodded and left Claire to her job.

The redhead got to work in no time, she lifted up the bonnet and went straight to the pipe that seemed to be sizzling, "As figured, there's no water."

And if on time, Alice brought out some cold water, "Here's your water, Miss Redfield."

Claire chuckled to herself, "Claire would be fine."

The redhead took the glass of water from Alice, as she did their finger tips brushed each others therefore sent a warm sensation through the redhead.

"Ah thanks." Claire thanked and quickly sipped the refreshing water.

"So what's the prognosis on my car?" Alice wondered.

Claire rested her hands on her hips after placing the empty glass on the floor.

"It's what I thought, it needs water in the pipes which brings me on to ask." Claire looked at Alice, "Do you have any car liquid?"

Alice laughed, "Oh my god, if I knew that was the problem then I could have done it myself. Yeah I do I just go get it."

Claire bit her lip as Alice went to the trunk of her car, "Damn she's attractive." She whispered to herself.

Alice brought over the big bottle of blue liquid, "Here you are, a full bottle."

Claire took it, "Thanks, this should do it."

Claire leaned over the instruments under the hood and as she did Alice was checking her out, giving her the once over before the redhead noticed.

Claire removed herself of her previous position and turned to Alice, "Alice, if you get in your car and try the engine it should work."

Alice did as Claire suggested, she put the keys in and turned the ignition.

The rumble sound of the car came alive, Claire cheered and stood proud.

Alice turned the keys and got out of her car, "Looks like you've fixed my problem, thank you."

"You're very welcome." Claire replied and brought the bonnet down.

"So what's the bill?" Alice asked getting her wallet out ready to pay.

Claire shook her head, "Don't worry about it, it was a quick simple job and I was happy to get out of the office."

Alice grinned, "How about a dinner one time?"

Claire was startled by the invitation, "Erm I…"

"Only if you're not seeing anyone, I could tell soon as shook my hand there was instant attraction." Alice teased.

*back to reality*

* * *

><p>Claire was helping Madison with her holdall and her rucksack into Kmart's car when she noticed what looked to be Ashley walking up her drive.<p>

"Hey Ashley, are you here to see Madison?" Claire asked the shy girl.

Ashley walked closer to Claire, "Yeah, was here to wave her off."

Claire smiled, "She'd like that, she's in the house. You can go in to see her if you'd like?"

Ashley smiled back, "Thanks Claire."

Claire watched the girl walk towards her house and went back to putting her daughter's bags in the back of the car until she heard a car racing up the spiral of her drive.

"Not now, Alice." Before Claire could see who it is she knew hands down it would be Alice.

Claire slammed down the trunk of Kmart's car and waited for the unexpected visitor to pull in.

Claire was right, it was Alice.

The redhead looked back to the house to make sure the others hadn't come out and approached to the roughly parked car.

"Get off my property!" Claire warned Alice who slammed her car door shut with papers in her hand.

"Sorry to bust on the good mood but I'd like to know what the hell are these papers for?!" Alice shouted in Claire's face.

Claire glared at Alice, "Do you mind keeping your voice down, the kids are inside!"

"Well then Claire, you send off for divorce papers and you expect me to be throwing a party?" Alice was being sarcastic with Claire, she was fuming.

Claire stood her ground "You think I wasn't going to go through with it. Then you're sadly mistaken."

"Okay then, does Kmart know that we had a one night stand the other night?" Alice brought up.

Claire clenched her jaws and didn't respond to the question.

Alice laughed spitefully and stepped closer to Claire who looked away, "Only because you don't want to admit how much you wanted it."

Claire pushed Alice away, "I hate myself for that but I hate you more then I ever planned."

Alice breathed through her nose, "I will sign these and you will never hear from me ever again. Unless, you want another play off."

Claire was sickened by what she was hearing, "Go home, Alice you come near me again then I will have you arrested." The warning was clear and Alice knew she wasn't messing about.

"And the kids? Are you going to think they're your full custody, I will fight for them?" Alice argued.

Claire shook her head at Alice's attempt to bring the girls into it, "What after your violent background, recently?"

What Claire had said soon made Alice back down, she turned to walk dejectedly back to her car and drove off.

Claire stood there and waited for the car to be out of sight.

"Claire!" Kmart called.

Claire turned around and saw Kmart rushing over to her.

"Is everything okay? Was that Alice?" Kmart was obviously worried for her sister.

"Yeah I'm fine, she's got the message. I won't be seeing her up here anymore." Claire sternly reassured Kmart.

* * *

><p>Claire stood with Veronica, Ashley and Chris who had closed the garage up early so he could wave off his niece and Kmart, Madison was getting together a few last bits while Kmart was making sure there was enough fuel in her car.<p>

"So Mom, are you going to miss me?" Madison quipped as she walked out of the house seeing her family wait for her.

Claire looked at her daughter and brought her into a hug, "Of course I will, it's going to be quiet without you."

Madison hugged her Mom back and kissed her cheek, "I'm going to miss you."

"Hey, hope you don't go chasing bears in the forests." Chris joked.

Madison laughed and pulled her Uncle into a hug, "As if, I'm not dumb."

Ronnie ran up to her sister and jumped up for a hug, "I'm going to miss you Maddie."

"Aww sis, I'm going to miss you. Look after Mom, yes?" Madison asked.

The little girl nodded.

Madison looked at Ashley who was waiting for her farewells.

"C'mere," Madison pulled her into a hug, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Ashley squeezed out trying not to sound upset.

They both pulled away and shared a small kiss that lingered.

"Okay Madison when you're ready." Kmart called over.

Madison breathed in, "I guess its time to go chase the American highways."

Her family smiled at her, Claire picked up Madison's backpack and walked over to the car with it with Madison in tow.

"Hey K, call me when you get to San Fran and let me know how you guys are doing." Claire mentioned while Madison got into the car.

Kmart smiled at Claire, "I will do. Look after yourself Claire."

"You bet."

Claire gave Madison a hug and a kiss through the car window.

"See you later Maddie."

Madison placed her shades on her face, "Laters, Mom."

Claire stepped away and let Kmart start the car up.

As Kmart reversed away from the house she pressed the horn on the car and drove off leaving a wind of dust behind.

Claire turned around to the others, "I guess that's it for two months."

* * *

><p>That late evening after Ronnie was tucked away in bed she laid out on the couch and was having a beer until her phone vibrated.<p>

Claire pulled her phone from underneath and looked to see who it was, she knew it wasn't Madison due to them checking in only fifteen minutes ago.

She opened the message and it read,

"Thinking of you, hope things are better for you."

-Jill


End file.
